


Metal Gear dabbles

by Pharaoh362



Series: Dabble dumps! [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Major Original Character(s), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rutting, Spoilers, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh362/pseuds/Pharaoh362
Summary: Join me in discord!https://discord.gg/BDqdKbHThere is no pattern, this is just a collection of dabbles that I have no room for and don't have the heart to get rid of. So, here they mostly are. there WILL be many broken ideas/unfinished pieces. This is just the story dump so doesn't matter! There is no particular fandom.I'd also like to add that if there is a paring or prompt you like to see with the characters or my own OC's then I would be happy to consider writing it :)This is a very NSFW post, there are a lot of sexual situations, few non-consensual and particular violence. Please be advised before reading. I don't want to hurt anyone, or cause stress! Read at own risk. You have been warned.*WILL POST WARNINGS PER CHAPTER IT CONCERNS*





	1. Solid Snake dabbles 1

**Author's Note:**

> Raiden/original female

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solid Snake/original female

 

  
David didn't consider himself much of a clone, not a son either. Big Boss thought of him as a soldier, from what David could tell. They were neutral to each other, maybe it was because when his _father_ looked at him, he saw himself. David knew what Boss looked like as a young man, and it was uncanny, even cloning wasn't exact all the time, if it was Eli wouldn't have blonde hair.

Still, it wasn't personal, he knew. David was fine with it. Confused, but he usually was with most things.

Big Boss didn't pay him much attention, the only person he treated like his child was a mousy omega that Boss felt responsible for, as far as David could tell. He doted on the girl, kept her safe from other alphas and cared for her wellbeing. Asch stuck out like a sore thumb, her civilian clothes and status. They had omegas on the base, just a much as they did alphas, but they didn't flaunt it like the Boss allowed her too.

They were good about censoring out classes. Betas didn't smell like anything, alphas stunk and most foot soldiers had to take shots and pills, David didn't, many of the higher ups also didn't have too. It didn't cause problems. Compared there weren't many alphas, Boss didn't like having to many of any class. It was too hierarchy, a hassle in this line of work. All alphas were all natural born leaders and didn't like conforming to another.

 

 

The day was spent lazily, David smoked and looked fowl enough to deter people from talking to him. It worked until Miller stamped his way over. "Boss wants to see you" David sniffs the air, making it blatantly obvious "I thought you weren't suppose to have sex with the soldiers" Miller froze minutely, growling low " _can it_ , get your ass to Boss!" David sucked his teeth, moving slowly, deciding that he didn't _have_ to be there right away.

 

It took him a total of twenty minutes before he entered without knocking, Boss didn't even bat an eye when he looked over. David saw Asch curled in a chair by the window, listening to music and reading a book with tarnished edges and faded letters. The first time he met her was the worst, he never smelt an omega before and Asch came in with no mask and wrecked his nose for the entire week, it almost compromised a mission. Miller knew what happened to him and laughed, making fun of him.

 _"You'll never forget your first"_ it was suppose to be dirty, but had some real truth. Other omegas couldn't compare to her scent. If he was ever down from a rut, Asch’s was the first scent his brain cried for. It made him angry and unsettled, but he pushed on.

"Yeah Boss?"

Big Boss looks at him under the smoke of cigar, glancing at Asch "I have an assignment for you" David jumps at this, he was on base for too long and his fingers itched. "You are departing tomorrow, guarding the package with your life and returning with it intact" David gave him a proper puzzling look, Boss jerks his head, David's eyes travel and sees Asch. 

"Cinis wants to study abroad. Off base in Washington. You are going to accompany her until term is over." David was never one for insubordination, but he snaps, careful of his tone incase Boss bit back, there still was an omega in the room and he'd be damned if he'd let himself get in trouble for upsetting her. " _I'm babysitting?!_ " Boss looks amused by the term, shrugging as if he wasn't far off.

"Is that a no?" He sounded so smug. They both already knew the answer, David was the only acceptable option. Solid could integrate his skills, was perfectly fine in civilian life and _maybe_ it had something to with him being soft spoken and dreadfully attached to the omega.

Boss knew it too. David couldn’t help the gavitation, being raised around alphas all his life, finally smelling an omega. It should have been his mother, the woman who gave birth to him. Not the Bosses little pet.

Asch had only just started paying attention to them, smiling sweetly at the Boss and even offering David a pretty turn of her lips. He didn't return it, but that didn't drive her away like it normally did. Asch was _his_ child, _his_ baby snake.

Asch wasn't tainted like the rest of them, she had pretty white hair and flossy yellow eyes, ones that made whisky look diluted. David envied the care Boss gave her, though David was an alpha, he could handle gore and war, death and horrors unimaginable. Asch was just an omega, tiny and sweet. Apart of him wondered why Boss didn't abuse that, make her into a devious flirtation for alphas to fawn stupidly over, but than David didn't understand half the things Big Boss did, and he wasn't about to start with the weirdest enigma.

"You don't even let her go two feet away without an armed escort, now you want her going off too America?" Boss considered his counter, swirling the smoke around his face "you'll be two feet behind her for me." Asch _did something_ , for as long as he's known her, he's known Boss as her shadow. What she did he couldn't say, but here she was sitting pretty with plump lips shining and Bosses approval on a trip too America to study.

 

"For how long?" Boss smirked, it was never going to be a _no_ and he damn well knew it too. "A term, I still need you here. She convinced me let her do a term every half year. So. Are you up to that?" David knew how education worked. Foggy at best, but he knew whatever she was enrolling into would take up to four years, maybe more.

David stood there, straight backed as always and thought. His usual duties ranged, but still revolved around infiltration and intel, in fact he just got back from a grab and go off the coast of Brazil. He was due vacation time, but not six months worth. David also wasn't one of those junkies that couldn't go without doing a job, which was probably why they picked him in the first place, among the obvious outliers, _alpha, safe._ David could easily blend in with society, no question, but did he want too? He wasn't on a payroll, so it wasn't like he was getting anything out of this.

"You'll return between breaks" Kaz came in helpfully, clicking the door shut, _a year_. That was even worse. Big Boss rolled his eye at the other alpha trotting in "Kaz" he hums in response "Ocelot wanted to see Asch, bring her would you?" David swallowed a lump. The serious part of the talk was about to happen.

Asch scampered off, saying her goodbyes, David waved two fingers with a fowl expression and as soon as the door shut Boss was back on him, staring with that one deep, harsh looking eye "I want updates every week. Who she sees, befriends and speaks too" there was a hault, and then a straight, long finger pointing at him "you let one fucking alpha near her and I'll gut you." It was a real threat, with real force and David found himself nodding with a pool of agitation in his belly.

"Whatever you have too- clear?" David sighs quietly "yes Boss" after that the cloud of unpleasant was lifted and the rest was all technical talk.

  
Kaz the morning after could tell Snake was burnt out and angry, uncaring that it stunk up the platform and made the air swelter. David's eyes were glassy and bloodshot, like he hadn't slept. He stood far away from the helipad and the goodbyes, hoping too skirt away from it.

 

Not that anyone would wish him farewell, Kaz had thought about it, but decided to leave him be. Asch was centred around Boss, Ocelot and himself, then the ring grew and formed around the pad, many soldiers wishing her goodbye. Asch nuzzled her nose into the Bosses cheek, making him grunt and smile. Kaz kissed her hair and hugged her tight before letting her go to Ocelot, the two pecked each other, Ocelot whispered something that made her giggle.

Finally Asch pranced over to the heliopad, "well" Kaz says "looks like you're off" Asch perks up "mhm! I'll miss you Kaz!" He was warmed by that "I'll miss you too little fox, be good" Asch hugged him agajnbefore turning toward the helicopter. "Snake!" David squinted, trudging toward the cab, he let Asch in before him and didn't say a word, sliding the door closed.

Everyone watched as it lifted off, angling away and flying off over the open ocean.

 

Asch had known about Solid, knew about Liquid, but was firmly told to stay away from him. Solid was never around much to talk too and Asch didn't think Solid would appreciate her coming to find him, Kaz said soldiers are only on mother base because they finished a job, Solid was always on a job and when he wasn't he was sleeping. Asch didn't want to bother him because he seemed the grumpy type. Still, it felt wrong only having seen him a few times, he was the Bosses son- _technically_.

Asch slept most of the way, sometimes waking up just to stare at Solid. She snuck the file he was given, they had two keys on a ring, Solid's had a key fob. She had I.D and all the documents needed to pose as a citizen. Solid had is own, David Pliskin. He was a visiting businessman for a diamond dog shell company.

Xxx

David was doing a bad thing, but it felt good so he kept doing it. The omega whines, cooing at him with hooded eyes. Asch smelt nice, he buried his face in her neck, his hair tickled her, making her giggle "David!" She laughs, David nuzzles further, making her squirm.

She was naked, wet and smelt like a personal heaven. David nipped at the earrings she wasn't suppose to have and grunts in her ear, moving away "roll over" Asch was so sweet and did exactly what he told her to do. "Up" he patted her hip, Asch eased forward, David deliberately let his cock run against her. The omega shivered. Asch had never been aquatinted with an alpha like this, David felt smug and privy to her. He liked that she was his to ruin.

His cock slipped inside with ease, a wet heat that clamped around him, squeezing. Asch pushed herself further against his hips, rolling her ass to encourage him. Asch didn't know just how good of an omega she was.

David set a mean pace that had Asch melting, taking him with pretty noises and screaming. David draped over her body, holding her still, growling and snarling. Asch came with a shout and David hisses, her skin muffling it between his teeth as he scarred her neck with his imprint.

They didn't know it happened, David was high on her sweet scent and Asch was fucked out, laying there as he tied, spending himself generously inside her.

Xxx

Big Boss was furious and Asch never felt sicker in her life. They carted David away and she felt her insides peel, her heat sprung and Kaz was holding her to his chest "alpha" she begs "I want my alpha" David was in a padded cell, being watched by twelve special force officers. Kaz swallows "he's coming back" Asch shakes her head "why did he leave?" Kaz hushs her "he needs to find a safe place for you. David wants you to be safe." Asch whimpers, coiling at the pain "hurts" Kaz strokes her hair "I know sweetie."

 

Ocelot cringed at the scene before him, David was snarling and Boss was pacing, looking at the rutting alpha "can this be undone?" _Yes_ , it was a painful process and illegal since it's very origin, but _possible_ "honestly yes, but you shouldn't. It's dangerous- _Snake_ is dangerous." He had the strength of twenty men and was separated from his omega. Boss glares at him "no." Ocelot huffs "doing this isn't going to make anything better, Kaz says Asch is miserable and scared. It'll only get worse!"

"Oh? What do you suggest then!" Boss roars, Ocelot doesn't falter.

"Let them finish her heat!" Boss howls at the idea, "Boss!" Kaz breaks through the door, Asch withering in his arms "she's getting really sick!" The two other alphas stop yelling, staring at the pale omega, shivering against Kaz. Boss looks like tight spring, ready to uncoil. "They stay in there. We'll deal with this after." Kaz rushes as soon as the lock pops. David shoots up "hey hey it's okay- she's okay. _David_ " he's vicious, angry. "It's okay I'm going to give her too you and I'll leave" Kaz eases inside, skirting toward the alpha. David snatches Asch, purring quietly. Kaz backs up, aiming for the door before darting out and letting it lock again.

Boss and Ocelot watch behind the two way mirror as David sinks to the ground, holding Asch and rumbling.

"Alpha" Asch whispers, terrified. "Mhm" his nose buries into her neck "it hurts" David keens, pulling her to him, holding the blanket to her body "I'll make it better" Boss is a snarling mess as he watches the two, David hiding her exposer under the sheets. "He's- he's-" "doing what an alpha should. Asch is in a lot of pain." Kaz snips, glaring at the two "this isn't appropriate. Turn the curtian and let's go. Now." Ocelot pries the control from him, shutting the metal blinds, trudging away.

  
David came back after a few foggy hours, looking at the sleeping omega in his lap, then around him. They were naked in a cell. Mother base. Boss...

It was awkward, remember the little he did, but Asch stirred. Her body was cold, Asch was always cold where David wasn't. Her cold hands climbed up his chest and clutched his neck, nose nuzzling as she makes soft noises. "Morning" he grounds out, running a hand through her hair "you feeling okay?" Asch gulps, David assumes she remembers a little more "now, yeah. Boss is really mad." David shrugs, it wasn't important to him, but Asch was broken about it. Whatever relationship that had was now ruined.

"Heat over?" Asch counts the days on her fingers, lips pouting "I think so."

Eight armed soldiers came in two minutes after, throwing clothes at them and snarling. David growled back, forcing Asch behind him while he sat in front, waiting for her to get dressed. Once she did David pulled his pants on, lacing his boots.

Being ushered into Big Bosses office like a criminal wasn't a first for David, but _Asch_? She was terrified and everyone could smell it, it made the soldiers jittery and upset, they would have to take a shot after this that was for sure. The only good thing was David, he stood close to her and it calmed her, if only a little. When they got in the office Boss was staring above his cigar, glaring.

"How did this happen?" He asks, stone faced. David decides to answer for them, knowing Asch couldn't bare telling the truth "she went into a stress heat, it triggered my rut. We decided to bond" the last part was true. David asked permission and she said _yes_. Boss had a fowl face "I asked him too!" Asch said hurriedly "I wanted it" _they wanted_ , but David kepted his mouth shut, knowing that she might still have some sway over the grizzled alpha.

"I didn't send you with her to mate her Solid" he barks angrily "I sent you so this wouldn't happen!" David stands tall, Asch grabs his arm, holding it firmly "would you prefer me with to someone else then?" Boss narrows his eyes "this is one of us, how can you be mad?! David wouldnt hurt me!" Asch clings to David "I want him to be my alpha!" There was a long silence, Kaz and Ocelot looked tense and nervous. David betrayed nothing with his scent or face.

"This is an agent Asch" Boss says "and he will leave for missions. If you both can prove to be professional then I will... let this go. Snake you leave tomorrow" Asch's hold on him tightens, her scent changing happily. Both are chased out by Miller, "you are lucky" he calls, Asch was dragging him away, David waves back.

Asch wasn't for him. She was too sweet, too kind. Too everything David wasn't. But when they were together, _just together._ David knew she was exactly right for him. "This'll be hard," not on David. Alphas can manage, Asch cups his face "nothing good ever is easy." He can't help but smile, kissing her pink cheek "Boss will still be angry" Asch bites her lip, sighing between her teeth "I’ll deal with it. You just make sure to come home." David never had a home. He wasn't even sure mother base was home.

 

David knew Asch was home. Wherever she went he was doomed to follow.

The healed over bite on her neck was his promise. She would never be alone. David liked that.

  
Despite Bosses underhanded effort to drive the two apart, reports sent back that David was a good alpha. Asch was always ready to see him, bouncing and giggling as David hopped out of the helicopter, pulling her into his arms, despite the sweat and blood covering him.

Ocelot’s spies said they'd go to Asch's room, now shared with the alpha. _Apparently_ he was sleeping there every chance he got. _Almost_ as if he was living there. Ocelot spared Boss the truth. David had moved in the first day.

Most of the time David would shower, then sleep, settle down and bury his face into the pillows, Asch would rub his hair and hum, making herself amused until David woke up. David would tell her how the mission went, what happened and anything exciting she knew she’d like to hear. 

 

The days after were filled with dates and affection. Ocelot also spared the Boss the knowledge.

Once and a while David would even take her off base to a city, if he had a long period before work.

This day David found himself without his omega for the few hours, _she_ was actually busy with something and he couldn't attend. It had something to do with Big Bos and Ocelot, so David relented when she kissed his cheek and said she'd be back. Though, he looked pretty pathetic, he knew. When it came time to do his job, David went inside himself and did it with no feelings, complications or contact. Asch knew it wasn't personal, David couldn't call, it would compromise him. _Now?_ When on leave? _David felt lost._

They spent the time together, even if it meant just being near each other. Sometimes he'd be forced into training and Asch would be right there, waiting next to master Miller, smelling sweet and calming his nerves. His aim was better even, mind clear. Kaz said it was because he was trying to impress her, but it was because he finally had something to come home too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED JUNE 7, 2018


	2. Solid Snake dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solid Snake/original female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiet's name is Tixij, mainly because it only makes sense for a modern day version.
> 
> Tixij means Quiet in Russian.

Asch giggles loudly at David's uncle, Jack. David watches from afar, looking at his Aunt, threading feathers and beading to her hair, his mother Eva notices with a smile "glad you brought her?" David almost drops the tray, violently jiggling the glasses and plates "easy" his mother laughs, steadying it herself "yeah- sorry yeah" David fumbles pathetically, Eva coos at her son "she's in good hands, take that to the kitchen. Auntie Tixij's got this" he glances once more at her before racing to the kitchen. Eli was inside with uncle Adam, arguing over who could juggle more fruits, hardly noticing David when he passed.

When he got back outside Asch was still with uncle Jack and Tix, watching as he made wild hand motions in amazement "on a good day I get maybe twenty animals" he made an array of sizes "some goats are bigger then you'd believe!" Aunt Tix laughs, shaking her head, eying David as she trotted over, smiling.

Aunt Tix was pretty, green eyes and chalk brown hair. She was often quiet, but when she spoke it sounded nice and motherly. She was sitting right behind Asch, comfortablely draped into the plush of the lawn chair, while Asch sat on the long seat, eyes on his uncle.

Uncle Jack was his fathers twin, save for some few details and the shrapnel piece in his forehead they were identical. Though, his father didn't have the sense of humour like his uncle did. Uncle Jack was way better with people too.

"What are you telling her?" David saunters up, planting himself in the chair next to his aunt, smiling at the way the wind blew the feathers in Asch's hair "oh nothing about you. Stories about Africa." Uncle Jack was an animal conservationist, it was how he met aunt Tix, they worked a job together in the Middle East, he did the leg work and she led him to the animals, sapping pictures with her enormous camera that made an appearance every 'picture perfect opportunity. Which was all the time.

"About the stork?" Uncle Jack was ravaged by a black stork off the coast, pecked in the face and arms, he still had scratches. "No no, the goats. The big ones" David hums, that was a more tame story then most, but he was likely easing her into the more crazy ones.

"It's so cool" Asch gushes, smiling brightly "you're family is so wild Dave" David snorts shrugging both his shoulders, his family was full of odd people. Asch's family was small and lived in this town, never moved and had riskless jobs, whereas his father was a important figure in the government, his uncle went on crazy adventures for his job, taking him all around the world and finally his two unofficial military uncles, uncle Kaz and uncle Adam. Their jobs David didn't quite know, and knew enough not to ask about it.

"Crazy breeds crazy" Tix says, smirking at how Jack feigned offence "because you're so sane- you know she dangled herself out of a tree by the leg just to get a picture of an eagle" Tix sticks her tongue out childishly at him "it made the news and featured in a documentary" Jack waves her off, scoffing "I was the one that had to get you down remember? She didn't trust me to catch her. Had to climb the bloody thing" Asch claps, cooing "that's sweet!"

"Did get me a date" Jack snickers, making David chuckle, aunt Tix rolls her eyes, turning away "how did you and David meet Asch?" David is embarrassed by the story, but doesn't stop Asch from telling it.

"I was in an art history class and David strolled in and slung his feet over the next row and whistled at me" Uncle Jack hoots, shaving David by the arm "he had this whole act going until he couldn't hold it up and spilled, apologizing up and down, that it was a stupid bet with Eli-" "two hundred I could get a date, acting like a douche" David still to this day had no idea why he even indulged his brother "he told me the whole thing and I said I'd do it if he spilt the win and buy dinner... by the end of it we... just clicked" it was sappy.

Tix sighs lovingly "awh little David is a romantic" "gets it from him mum, have to seen John? Block of dull wood" the four share quiet laughter and the night drags on into pleasant conversation. Asch had been nervous meet his whole family, confessing before they arrived that she'd feel outnumbered. Uncle Jack took and immediate liking to her, it had only been a few hours, but David was sure that the next few months Asch would feel right at home with everyone.

Asch hadn't spoken much to uncle Adam or Kaz, but David would ease her toward them, his mother and father already liked her, but Asch said his dad made her neverous. David understood that completely. Mom was charmed by her and had plans to get her cooking tomorrow for the big family dinner. That was tradition in the Snake family. Tix, mom and Asch would make all the food while David, Eli, his father and uncles go fishing. Uncle Adam hated it, but dad insisted they do it every year, at least since the soup incident of '07. Never again were any of them allowed in the house until the food was done and the bell on the porch was rung.

Uncle Kaz still had chafed skin on his ankle from the spill, it was the first time their mother swore and the first time dad was on the couch.

 

Xxx

  
Uncle Jack and David's father were good to poker, it was weird to watch the both stoney faces glare at each other while Tix and Eva looked between them and shared a knowing look. Eva didn't want to gamble for real money, so little chip packs were all over the table. Eva didn't approve of it, since both boys were in the game and playing. They weren't betting, mama didn't allow that.

Asch watches from the sofa, being the only one not included. Only because she was piss poor at poker, why? She couldn't hide anything, uncle Jack just told her she could sit out. So Asch did happily, peaking at David's cards. Everyone won at least a round, David's father had won the most, about two or three. Asch lost count.

David lost again and threw his cards "okay I'm done, I'm going to bed" that meant Asch was going to bed. Eva kisses her son and Eli bids him a good night, expectantly David reaches over with his hand, beckoning Asch with a tiny smile. "Night everyone!" She calls, forgoing his hand and hugging his side. Eva is the only one who turns away, waving her off and smiling, while the others throw a hand her way and mumble.

David laughed while climbing down he stairs, since he was little and they bought this summer home David had always favoured the basement rooms. Eli liked upstairs. Besides his bedroom, there was a bar, a living area that double as a theatre. There was a small kitchen and a very nice bathroom that David never had to share until Asch.

David didn't mind sharing with her either, unlike with Eli. At their childhood home David shared his bathroom with Eli, he was messy and left hair in the drain. Asch wasn't like that. From the day she got there. Although, Asch was a girl, girls aren't messy. In fact David became better with his habits. He wouldn't leave towels on the floor like usual and he cleaned water from caking spots on the sink. He did lots of stuff to make sure he didn't seem like a slob.

He had better bed manners, he didn't hog the blankets and he got better pillows. In fact David didn't attach himself to many of his old gross items that lived to long for their own good, he wanted Asch to live with him one day and he knew girls do not like eight year old sheets, pillows or carpets he got day one.

Asch was changing in their room while David was turning the lights off. He came back just as she was pulling her top off. Asch had fairly sized breasts and a pretty pink bra "wanna watch a movie?"  
Asch had an air about her that always made David calm. Maybe it was her smell, or the fact they had gotten so comfortable. Asch's cheeks went ruddy, David thought it was nice too see.

"No I have another idea"

She didn't finish putting the shirt on.

 

Asch never imagined to be having sex with David in his families summer home, but here she was, sitting in his lap, cock deep as it could be. David has a lewd smile, a dirty and knowing. His hand rubs the peach and coloured skin, the shape of his hand is etched on her plump ass, he didn't spank hard, but often. Asch jolts forward, crushing into his body, making a little whimper. David grins like a wolf, flashing teeth as she bumps into his body again, his punched thrusts shaking her body. David like her like this, she knows that. Always knew he liked this way over others, seeing each other, seeing the reactions he could wrench out of her.

It's hard, filthy and their covered in a sheen of glossy sweat. David gives her hos cock letting his hips still just to enjoy the exotic vision. Asch bounces on him, freely going at her speed. His prick was warm and voiced between her wet walls. David tilts forward, biting her exposed neck. Asch moans in response, plunging down on his cock with a loud slap of hips. It was slick and wet, noisy and gross. David mouths at her neck, bitting it again and again until little dents littered the heated skin.

David felt the slick all over his thighs, how wet and slippery it was. It boosted his pride to know just how turned on she was. The threat of being heard didn't appeal to her back home at his parents. Eli was always home for Christmas, Asch didn't like Eli much. David didn't like Eli around Asch, he would flirt and make her uncomfortable. He was good so far, but it was a ticking time bomb. At least his uncle was always lurking around, Uncle Jack would have plenty to say if he caught Eli in the act.

"Mhm David" Asch shutters, falling onto him. There a soft rumbling laugh above her, it was an intoxicating noise at this point. David lulls her into her back, stuffing a pillow "hard" she whispers, biting her lip. David cocks a brow, going still inside her. "Hard?" Asch quakes, his voice and its usual gravel became deep, toned with rock, steel and sex. Asch bet David could make her come by just asking.

"Please?" David smirks, of course he'd indulged her. It was rolling late anyway. They had to get up for breakfast and his uncles convoluted ideas, beach, tubbing and racing on the water.

David lifted her hips, dragging his cock deep before pulling out almost completely. Asch shrieked as he slammed his hips back, the punishing pace she asked for already too much.

David felt it too, the quickening of breath, the beat of her heart "cum baby" she didn't need permission, but she as withholding, trying to keep up. Asch didn't have too. David didnt let her, he flicked his thumb against her wet clit, rubbing it until she was gasping, sputtering and crying out in absolute pleasure. Asch was a mess below him, inconsolable in her twitching and screaming. David kept wringing the noises, making her sensitive body take him again and over again. Asch couldn't keep her legs up so he grabbed them, digging his blunt nails into her thighs.

David came with an abrupt noise, it flung out of his mouth like a bullet, noisey and fast. It carried with a growl and hiss. David spent himself inside her, hunching over her body, still propping her legs up with his hands. "David" Asch purrs, before he could respond Asch pulled Ophir into a sweet kiss, a long drawn out kiss that made his whole body relax.

Asch pets his sweaty neck and plays with the short hairs, humming into the kisses. David laughs against her lips, but kept on kissing, soon the passion dies and he pecks her face, making her giggle after the quick session of rapid wet trails he left all over he face "love you" she wheels through breathless giggles. David doesn't let up "love" he kisses her face again, going down her forehead to her chin "you" and continues to her bitten neck all the way to her collarbone "too!"

David leaves a wet, sloppy kiss between the valley of her breasts "gross!" David snorts, nuzzled the damp spot, his nose getting coated "mhm" Asch lets him hide his face between her breasts, letting him breath deeply, calming them both down. David pokes up, chin hitting her flat skin, eyes looking at her.

Asch's fingers work through his hair, mushing it in funny ways before fixing it. David doesn't say anything as he paws the blanket up theirs bodies, he makes sure she's comfortable before resting his weight and nuzzling into her chest, using it as a pillow. Asch lets him, David holds her close, letting her thighs press into him as he lays between her legs. They fall asleep like that, her hands resting down his back and his face against her chest.

 

It was comfy to wake up like that, David lazily blinking, Asch under him, making no noise. He blinks, looking up, her eyes were open just barely. David smiling and Asch tiredly smiled back, fingers returning to his hair.

Asch's skin was blotched and marked, an abrupt part of him thought it was bad.


	3. Venom Boss Dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom big Boss/original female

Asch never asked what they were. They never talked much at all in fact.

This, them. It became usual. Asch forgot how it started, really.

Snake and Asch were just. Usual at this point.

The Boss would eye her, nod once among all the soldiers and she would show up at his room, knock once like usual and he would strip her, have his way, the usual way. Asch would be on her knees, head pushed in the pillow that smelt like his shampoo and sweat

It had been months, almost a year of this. It wasn't a relationship, it was a service. Kaz caught them one day, pried the information out and later called her Snake's whore. Snake didn't say anything about it and Asch wasn't in a line of work that she could allow herself to be upset, sure it stung and she did feel a terrible hole punch in her stomach, but she looked straight, smiled thinly and didn't comment.

From what she knew Snake was playing with her body exclusively. It was every night he was on base, which was almost all the time and he never much looked at other women soldiers. It wasn't a relationship, but it almost felt like one.

Asch respected him greatly, he was Big Boss.

Asch was a curious individual for the most part. She had short undercut butch hair that she didn't style past drying it with a hairdryer, her eyes were so amber they were almost a cat yellow. She could hold her whisky and listened to popular songs, often dancing alone in her barracks when her roommates were gone, which was often. Asch got cold all the time and was so nervous the first night Snake had sex with her that she bolted after he fell asleep.

It was one of the very few times he addressed her personally, speaking no more then eight words. "You don't have to leave after, you know" Asch from then on stayed until he woke them both up, even once and a while had coffee in his quarters before leaving like a kitchen mouse, fleeing down the hall and away as far as she could.

It was childish, Snake never said anything at all about her coming and bolting. He never spoke unless it was forced. Asch had no idea what he saw in her. She was unremarkable, her skill were just on par with her fellow soldiers and she was insecure. Yet every day Snake would look at her and she was expected to show up, like always she did.

The only truely unique things she had were her tattoos, at least in her mind. The first she ever got was an Egyptian eye on her trigger finger, on her right one just beyond where the top of her thumb just met. Asch had another small bear paw print on her wrist, climbing up her arm followed and wolf and then finally and eagle claw all in plain black. The last was a red to orange fade coloured tattoo that simply said Yahtzee down her left thumb.

Kaz hated them and said if she ever exposed those he would peel her skin off. Snake didn't say anything about them at all, like usual.

It didn't much matter that Kaz or Ocelot didn't like her, they usually found themselves in her company, glaring at her like she shouldn't be this exclusive. She was a foot solider, she wasn't- shouldn't be so close to the Boss.

Boss wanted her with him sometimes, even if it was just to sit and look pretty, she did so quietly and didn't listen to their whispers or plans. Kaz didn't like her though, even going off with his anger and yelling that she of all people should not be with them when discussing such important things. It was true, she shouldn't be privy to the information and at the time, the Boss looked at Kaz then at Asch. He stared at her for a long time, doing what she didn't know.

Then he simply said, "she stays" and thus, she did. Every time he wanted her too. It was intimidating, being there. She knew what the commanders thought of her, she was the plaything that meant so much as dirt, but Boss wanted her. So she was left alone. Besides she and the commanders no one knew about them. It was a blessing. It was also pertinent no one did. It would ruin her.

It was midday when she was shipped out to salvage weapon crated and materials. She was sitting shoulder to shoulder with two boring men, she never met them before, nor cared to speak to them, no one really spoke save for very little gestures and questions. That is, until the one in front of her stared to long and finally caught her eye.

"Hey" he says "I'm Ryan" Ryan was blonde, blue eyed and had a nick scarred over under his left eye. "Hi?" Asch says confused, Ryan scratched his head, jostling his hair "we've met before- or worked at least..." he hesitates, looking around him. No one really payed them attention save for a few annoyed glances "I was just wondering.. if maybe you wanted to go out after this?" Asch looked appropriately shocked, he laughs a little at the face she must of been making "I mean like for dinner or something back at base" it wasn't much of an offer, but he was smiling, pink faced and meant well.

Asch only thought of Shake initially before accepting Ryan's purposal. He was handsome, few old cuts marked his stubble face, one thick enough that the hair didn't grow over.

  
Ryan turned out to be pleasant to talk too. His family was small and he loved his mother and after his contract was over he was going straight to Mexico and spending all his money on tequila. He was witty and quick and Asch laughed at all his jokes, because he was actually funny.

Ryan liked eggs and makes apparently the best pancakes. Asch almost forgot the time, until she looked out the window and saw the sun setting nicely into the water "I have to go" she blurts, his pretty smile disappeared "oh... I'll walk you to your-" "no no I'm not- that's really nice but I'm late. I'd love to do this again" Asch scribbled the number she shared with her squad and shoved it toward him "I'm really sorry!" Ryan gave her a small wave and held the napkin, watching her race away.

Asch is gasping for air after climbing all the flights of stairs. She huffed, trying to catch her breath. She held her chest, gulping air. The door was tilted open and she pushed inside, the Boss was already stripping off his shirt when she burst in, making him glance at her with a frown. He said nothing and beckoned her with a finger, Asch went like a helpless puppy.

Snakes room was littered with reports, but she didn't stop to look at them with a more critical eye as he yanked her toward him, tossing her shirt off and pulling her up his waist to wrap her legs around him. Snake bit her skin, sinking his teeth into her collarbone, pulling the skin as he worked her pants off. Snake turned them, tossing her on the bed and finishing his works, tugging her boots and flinging her pants somewhere in the low lit room.

Snake pulled her ankles until her rump was almost off the bed and dangled her knees over his shoulder, mouth on her clothed cunt, sucking the silk and making her moan aloud. He must have been mad because he was teasing her without end, lapping and sucking, brining her close then leaving her to mark up her thighs with his harsh teeth, leaving ugly big bruises shaped like animal bites, savaged and broken skin dribbled blood and he sucked it away, humming quietly at his work.

Over time he found what make her weak and wanting, he liked hearing her moan and scream, Asch found that out after he wouldn't allow her to cover the noises with a pillow or her arm. Asch knew him too. Snake liked opening her up with his mouth, her nails clawing at his skin and if she somehow woke up before him and wasn't too nervous she would sneak under the covers and suck his cock until he woke up. Snake would jolt awake and peel the covers back, smirking lightly at her swollen lips and big eyes, he would grab her hair and pet her skull, he loved when she swallowed his cum and often, if they had time, take her again with quick succession.

  
Asch would be embarrassed, none of the soldiers looked at her puffy lips or messy hair, but Kaz and Ocelot did, they glared at her and seemed disgusted by it all. She couldn't get away from their eyes, even if she tried. Hiding was hard at the morning briefs, they always spotted her. Boss didn't say anything to deter them, maybe he didn't care. Snake didn't defend her against them, he probably didn't care at all. Asch often felt like his whore, it was sex and she didn't expect much at all.

Asch couldn't afford to think Boss cared, it was wasted effort and she was fine with this.

Asch shivered as his tongue pushed inside, panties long lost among her other clothes. His boxers didn't hide his thick cock at all, it weight into the fabric, a noticeable shadow. Snake didn't let her cum, she keens, thumping her head back, Snake smirks lightly, climbing up her body swiftly, Asch let's a little sigh go before rolling onto her stomach, pushing her ass into his cock, nestling it between the two soft cheeks.

Snake snarls, pushing his hips so his cock jutted against her, poking the flesh. Asch feels him ease away, presuming he was getting lube, but suddenly she's flipped over, gasping and confused she looks up at him, bright eyes wide. Snake was handsome, his beard was shaggy and brown as his hair. His eye patch glared at her, a black abyss and his other eyed her critically. Asch had never been on her back when they had sex. It was always onher knees, facing away from him. Asch squrims under his gaze, her body tensed as his hands found her thighs, pushing them open for his cock. It hurt when he pressed into the bites, but he shoved his cock so fast the pain melted and she yelps, throwing her head back. His eye was always watching her, even as he dipped his head to latch onto her perky nipple, sucking it and biting the plump flesh, marking that as well.

Asch normally left encounters with the Boss covered in hickeys and bites, in fact they never healed over before the next time and her back was always covered in very ugly marks, teeth fingers and more. Snake had never marked her torso before now, he was working hard to make purple marks against her ribs and breasts, watching like a hawk. Asch didn't like being able to see him. It made it more personal. They weren't suppose to be personal. Among everything they were as individuals, Boss, soldier, sex partners. None of it was personal. Asch didn't even know his name, didn't want too.

That would make it real. It was make emotions happen, make Asch feel something more then respect for him. Snake was making it personal and he must have known that, wanted it maybe even. The way he was looking at her, like he had all the hunger and need in the world for her, it made her think he was doing this on purpose more then anything else.

It made their coupling harder to enjoy, but Snake was working just a hard to make her moan, Asch did, the echo off his ceilings proved that. Playfulness danced in his eye and he suckled her skin in his mouth, pulling it up and detaching with a pop as he rose up too far for the skin to follow. Snake got up on his knees and sat on his hunches, pulling her with him shortly after with well placed hands. Asch was forced to stare right at him, noses bumping and cock impossibly deep. Snake's hands were firmly holding her ass, pulling her on his cock, making her ride him.

Slowly his hand climbs up, cupping the back of her neck to keep her staring at him. Asch was uncomfortable, but bent to his will, moaning in his face and clawing at his shoulders. Asch kept her eyes open even though she desperately didn't want too, knowing he'd want it. Snake kept her there, making use of her body and grunting at the pleasure while she moaned.

Asch tilted back, Snake's mouth found her flesh, kissing sloppily and wet, making marks and sucking with loud slurps. Snake stroked the soft buzz on the back of her head, pushing it up again to look at him, his hips faultered before he darted forward, kissing her lips in a mess of passion. Their noses bumped and Asch didn't respond to his kiss until he forced her closer, making her breasts flatten into his skin. Asch kissed him back quickly, fearing he'd be mad at her.

Warning lights went off in her head as his tongue invaded, it was too real, too alive. She felt his heart beating in a steady pulse and feared he could feel her erratic one thumping away like a jackhammer. Snake kept kissing her, grunting in her mouth, breath hitching. His hips quickened, making her edge over and cum with a scream, he faultered, her cunt squeezing until he spent himself inside her. His hips slowed, jutting minutely as his forehead stuck to hers with sweat, his hot breath puffed against her face, their panting mixed together until Snake peeled away, let her softly down.

Snakes cock slipped out and his cum oozed, he peered at it, looking at her bitten thighs, humming before easing over to his side of the bed, tucking her between the wall and his body. Asch turned to look at the dark wall, lips pressed and mind concerned. Snake pulled her to him, chest pressing into her back, sweat smearing onto her skin. Snake kisses her shoulder before sighing. Asch felt him fall asleep, but she couldn't. Asch was tired but the nagging kept her awake. The Boss never held her when they slept, the most he's ever done was drape his ankle over hers, even then it wasn't intentional.

His kisses lingered sweetly against her skin and lips, tingling like pin needles. Asch felt her heart tug, her mind said get away and leave, but she twitched in his hold, nestling far into his skin and clutching his fingers. It took a moment for his to respond, but they curled around her, tangling together. Asch looked at at their hands, felt how scarred they were and fell asleep, warmed by his body and safe.

Asch gets a call from Ryan and they go out walking again, he makes her laugh and he saw, but didn't say anything about her bitten, bruised neck. Asch knew he wanted to know, but they just started these little dates and he didn't have the right to ask, as if Asch would tell him who she got them from. Still, he connected it now with her leaving, at least he must have by the look on his face when she had to go again, not even letting him take her to her room.

Asch got to his room and for a moment Snake was busy with papers, so she stripped and found one of his shirts to cover up, waiting for him to come over. At first she didn't want to speak, they never did, but he never fucked her on her back, so nevers in their relationship had now been fair game, so she squares her shoulders, trying to act tough and says "you bit me because you knew he would see" she didn't get a response right away.

"Did he like it?" Snake says, Asch fumes quietly.

"So you just did that to make him jealous?" Asch should have figured so, Boss never did anything without reason. She felt foolish, exactly what her brain promised her. Her heart hurt and she cursed herself for thinking of that display last night to be more.

"Was he?" Asch sighs angrily aloud, so he knew she was annoyed with him "of course he was" there was a small chuckle "good" Asch mulls over what that meant for a while, then the Boss turns in his chair, knees spread wide open and a smirk playing at his face "what do you mean? Is that only why you did all that?" Of course it was.

Snake shrugs, still smirking, puffing smoke around his face from the cigar "can be" Asch hated his cryptic answers and showed the distaste on her face "don't see him again" Snake commands rather firmly, eye brow tilted as if to challenge her. Asch frowns deeply, "why not? It's not like we're dating" Snake gave nothing away at her petty jab, like she knew he wouldn't.

"Why not?" He causally says, "I don't see anyone but you" Asch trips over the fact this is the most she's ever heard him speak and claws at his words "we have sex, we don't see each other" Snake tilts in his chair, bitting he end of his cigar "I don't have sex with other people" Asch faulters, huffing "that's not the same as dating!" Snake still doesn't look phased "so what is the same?"

"Going out, doing things! Why are you asking? Because of Ryan?" Boss didn't know his name, Asch probably shouldn't have told him it. "So going out, doing things is dating?" "Yes!" She shouts.

"Okay"

"Okay?!"

"Okay" Asch snarls at that "what's okay?" Boss stubs the cigar out before answering "if that's what you say dating is, okay." Asch wadded through what that meant, before realizing it meant exactly what it meant. "Not okay! I don't even know your name-"

"John" he simply says without expression. Asch stumbles again, feeling confused and helpless.

"Still not okay! Dating is bigger then fucking Boss. Where would this even go? Marriage, kids?" Asch was trying to scare him as much as he was scaring her. Dating the Boss, making them a real thing, being together. Asch from the beginning shut that away, because she knew it would destroy her, because she knew he'd never want any of it, not like she would. Asch wanted to get married, wanted to live. Ryan was like her too, he wanted something outside of war.

"Okay" he says just as plain as before, chin propped in his hand, elbow sitting on his knee.

Asch throws her hands up, heart pounding, hoping desperately this was all a sick nightmare. She didn't know what to make of all this, if it really was real, why was he doing it all now? Was it because he wanted to trap her away from other people so he wouldn't lose the sex? Did he want this all along? Was he just going to turn around and dump her? Asch didn't want to think about that, they weren't emotional, she couldn't let herself fall into it. Because she knew she'd fall deep. So deep she'd never get out.

"Can't actually have kids" he says, mouth turning down, Asch's mouth hangs open, unsure of what to say "I'm sure we can figure that out later" what.

"Okay hold on!" Snake sits up, "we've been fucking for nearly a year and now you only just being this up?" Snake bags the question around, Asch can see he's trying to figure out how to answer. "I didn't like seeing you with that guy" Asch never saw any emotion except lust from Boss, or was shocking to think he could be jealous "if dating it what you want-" "okay stop right there" Asch interrupts, waving her hands in his direction "you're only doing this to keep having sex with me!" Snake shrugs "no-" "then what?! She snaps again, cutting him off. Snake doesn't seem to be annoyed by it, simply lighting another cigar and puffing, answering causally again "I don't like that it was me" Asch's head was spinning and he could tell, sighing out more smoke.

"I'm asking because I want too, not because of the sex." Asch eyes him wearily "so if we stated dating- if you became my boyfriend..." she used the word to try and scare him, it didn't. "It's because you want too?" Snake nods, puffing out smoke quietly watching her.

"Okay" Asch mirrors, Snake grins "come here"

 

Asch didn't know if it was because he was making a real effort, but Snake- John. It was still strange to call him that, but he insisted. -Was around more, visible like he never been before. Maybe it was her nerves but Asch saw him, he was just there, usually. Maybe it was because she was aware, but Asch would see him in the mess hall, on the base, he would look at her and give the smallest of smiles, making sure she knew that she was important.

Asch smiled back, still weary that there was a catch.

Like today, he was standing with Kaz, working over some papers, before he decided to look over, smile and motion Kaz to halt. Snake- John made his way over, a seemingly normal thing to do because no other soldier batted an eye at this, they may have thought she was in trouble and they didn't want to single themselves out. The smile told her she wasn't.

"Here hold this for me" he passed her a full cigar "I'll want it in this meeting. But I can't smoke so" Asch plucks it from his open palm, rubbing it between her fingers "and tonight, when I get back, go to the room after mine, I'll meet you there" Snake nodded once, satisfied with his words, Asch was confused by them, but watched him go back to a scowling Kaz, who looked as though he snapped at John when he returned.

Asch hid the cigar away, still shooting glances at everyone who could've saw, no one prolonged any stares, so Asch scurried away, back to her duties for the day.

Everyone on the base knew when the Boss got back, the signature whooshing of his helicopter on the main pad could be heard almost through the whole base, the rushing of feet to greet him home. Asch fixed on another shirt and put pretty panties on before following his instructions, clutching the cigar. Asch toed up the stairs and looked down the hall, there were five rooms, Asch assumed two others belonged to Kaz and Ocelot. The last were a mystery. That is, now one was, Asch walked passed his room and opened the door. What met her was a smaller, recreation type room, both Kaz and Ocelot were sitting inside, gawking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Kaz demands, a nasty look. Asch decided to be honest "Boss asked me to meet him here" Ocelot sneered "do everything he tells you?" Ask let him jab without comments, watching Kaz chuckle "bet you do, bet you listen real nice" Asch felt her face go pink, but didn't cower away. Ocelot looked like he wanted to say more, but the door behind her swung open and Snake strode in, standing right behind her.

Ocelot, like usual, continued his jabs "how good is she at listening Boss? Is she a good girl?" Normally Snake wouldn't say anything, but this time he did. "Good enough that she lets you insult her" Kaz and Ocelot recoiled at his comeback, never expecting it. They watched with owlish eyes as John prods her to turn to him "I-I have your..." Asch shoots the cigar toward him, still as perfect as it was when she got it, Snake smiles cheekily, picking it before kissing her lips "thank you" his head jabs to the table in the corner and Asch hurries to it, sitting against the wall, John follows, taking the chair next to her.

"I wasn't sure if you liked Chinese, but it's what I got so-" he produces a unlabelled plastic bag, it smelt smoggy and fresh, Asch feels dizzy at the scent of grease "I love it" John grins, placing it on the table. The two help themselves to all of the food, Asch going so far as to pick chicken off his plate, making him snort and push more of it onto hers. Asch hums thankfully, happily forgetting they had an audience.

"So what's home?" John asks around noodles, Asch gulps, sipping her water, confused "um. Washington, my family lived there, at least my mom and twin" Snake perks "twin?" "Yeah brother, his name is Asher, works in the navy" Snake didn't looks surprised, often if one child was military, so was the other. It was only natural. "What about you? Where's home?" He mirrored his question, watching him frown "I guess here. Not much for family" John was not much older then she was, he had to remember his mother and father, but Asch didn't pry. John asks lots of other things, Asch gave her best for him. When she repeated his question, John wasn't very good at answering, but Asch knew he wasn't dodging, he honestly didn't have a good answer.

It was nice to get to know him. John told her about some of the wars, the people he met, good and bad.

They were bazairre stories, but Snake was smiling as he spoke.

"So this is dating?" Asch smiles, fishing for his hand. Snake lets her take it "yes"

  
Xxx

It had been months, Asch and John were, the new usual. The sex was more real and he made her laugh almost every chance he got. Kaz and Ocelot realized after the eighth time Snake brought exotic food home. They didn't have a routine like couples mostly had. Asch still had her work and so did he, but they spent more time together, Asch sat in meetings and John would make room for her in his day, seeking her out and doing papers while just being near her. It was enough. Asch didn't think it could work as well as it had. She was a strong personality, most of the time people could stomach her, but she was constantly around people like her, and John was the most commanding personality she knew.


	4. Solid Snake dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solid Snake/original female

David watches Asch from his fathers office, peeking to see her at the small table in his mothers extraordinary kitchen, obviously they don't eat there, the little bar attached to the island was a nice, simple thing to use once and a while for impromptu meals or snacks. Asch was sipping his mothers lemonade and having what looked to be an interesting conversation.

"Lovely I think" his father says in his rough and aged voice, though he only sounded old. David swallows, he knew this was coming, their father always did this with girlfriends, who surpassed three months, that being some sort of record in the old veterans mind. David glances back at her, it was summer, Asch wore cute little denim shorts and a soft baseball shirt that was cream coloured, David thought she looked pretty.

Asch always looked pretty, she had silver hair and bright eyes, they were like the whisky his father drank. "Asch was it?" His father knew it already and didn't bother needing it affirmed "father" David still feels odd calling him that "I like her" David wouldn't dare say love, because he would be lectured about how it needed to build, like him and mother. His father grunts, in a sort of pleasant way, "she's a very odd choice for you. I want her to stay for dinner tonight. I'd like to meet the girl my son is so smitten with" David was smitten, but he didn't answer.

His father always did this, mostly only with Eli's girlfriends, since it was unusual, as his father said, for David to even have a girlfriend, he'd have to warn her about the dinner, that his father would be poking at her and probably trying to make her uncomfortable, just like with Eli. Mum was just as bad, he only wanted to get Asch's sweater from the car, which Eli had, mum suggested they stay until he got back, but then his father got home and none to surprisingly, David found himself between the living legend and his impressive desk.

His father leaned away, watching Asch from the crack in the door, he knew exactly what he was doing, sizing her up like a shark "I'll expect you for dinner." David was dismissed, he didn't bother staying a second longer.

"Oh I'm so glad you think so darling. We-" "mum" David interrupts, Asch blinks her big whisky eyes "baby" his mother coos "Asch is wonderful-" "I know mum" Asch's face colours pink "we're gonna watch a movie" David hurries out, holding and open palm toward Asch. She looks at his mother, then back to him, taking the hand into hers without anymore fuss, his mother coos, nose scrunching in a smile "your father wants barbecue tonight, but then again he usually only wants barbecue..." His mothers face pinches at the thought before snapping back into her normal, surgery smile "Kaz is coming over too. It's beautiful out and the deck needs to be used!" It didn't actually need to be used, his mother just wanted an excuse, and his father was prone to giving her those. Though he'd never admit it if you asked.

Asch slipped off the stool and took her lemonade, there was a spare glass that looked like it was for him, David picked it up nodded, having perked up a little "Master Miller is coming?" Kaz never comes for family things. His mother nods happily, getting a tray together full of biscuits and a pitcher full of her lemonade "yes he'll be so excited to meet Asch, now go on you two, door open!" David rolls his eyes, letting Asch's hand go and taking the tray, taking the lead with her skirting behind.

The plush basement carpet felt cool against his feet, Asch's fingers press into his sides, David quirked a smile as he lead her to their home theatre "whose Master Miller?" David sets the tray in front of them on the black glass, "he's my dads army buddy, retired and trained my brother and I. You'll like him, Kaz is sweet on girls" Asch plops down with soft content sigh and David toes the door shut, his mother had been teasing him when she said it, mostly because that's Eli's rule, she knows that David wouldn't do anything. Or maybe he would, but that depends on if Asch is up to it.

"I'm staying for dinner?" Her voice sounded confused, but when David turned to her, Asch's face was full of worry, "my dad wants to pick at you, don't worry you're lovely. He'll approve" Asch's face colors pink and David gets a little slap to the shoulder when he sits down, but Asch curls into him anyway, David tucks his arm around her and goes through their movie collection aimlessly, he's doesn't really care what they watch, Asch could pick whatever she liked.

  
"I'll let Roy know I guess" her twin was suppose to come get her after she got her sweater, Roy didn't like David much, but David didn't mind, he didn't to want to upset Asch with needless strife. He knew the twin game, maybe he didn't have a sister, but he could imagine what it would be like for Roy, David might be out the door if he told Asch that he didn't like David. Eli sometimes did the same, and David in that regard as well. Your twin meant everything to you, their word was like law. Little beeps and Roy's special ring went off, but Asch didn't answer "he mad?" Asch scoffs "oh so mad. He's such a baby. Don't worry I'm staying" David pecks her temple "just dinner, I'll have you back in one piece" Asch giggles, snatching the remote and flicking back a few titles, David didn't know what white chicks was, but he didn't mind.

  
Eli got back twenty minutes before his mother called everyone up, they wouldn't start without Kaz, so dad is guessed their father wanted to begin his badgering, Asch looked a little nervous, David kissed her gently and said he'd be right there, before gingerly swatting her butt up the stairs, making her blush and hurry faster with him hot on her heels. "Asch sweetie can you help carry the plates?" His mother calls, Asch of course says yes and David offers to get her sweater before helping, Eli is hanging his jacket "hey brother, sorry had I known about her sweater I would've come home quicker-" Eli grins, holding the blue kangaroo pouch sweater toward him "save her from father" David smirks at him, "thanks for grabbing it" Eli waves it off "mum called, saw it in the back." Another sly smile "why was it there in the first place? Cope a feel brother?" David rolls his eyes at the vulgar suggestion "no you ass, we went to the beach-" "to skinny dip?"

Eli was always a pain. David sighs loudly "no. Jeez."

  
Eli wiggles his eyebrows and escapes before David can swat at him.

David finds Asch sitting with her mother, sitting on a lounge chair, David smiles at his opportunity and jogs toward them, sliding on the lounge and sprawling our behind Asch, coyly sliding his arm along her ribs, hand resting on her flat stomach. His mother giggles at them, "oh. Picture picture!" She practically demands holding her iPhone up to them, David smiles easily and Asch shyly bends back into him for the picture, David hears the snap and relaxes, Eva squeaks at them "you're just like your father baby" she claims, David looks just like his dad, that much was true, even without his mothers boasting.

"Asch your hair is shining!"

  
The photo was nice, very mothers Facebook material, Asch smiling gently, the sun making her hair like a white flash of snow, David felt himself stir, heat licking at his neck. Asch's tiny breasts poked out from her cream colour shirt, she had a lacy bra, David could tell because of how the fabric ridged over her chest. He wanted to feel the lace over his finger pads, see her face when he groped the fabric. "Dave?" Eli's voice hisses out loudly "wh- what?!" Eli was narrowing his eyes, far less pleasing then the image in his head concerning Asch "Miller is here!" David lost all his arousal in an instant.

  
"Evening little Snakes" David felt Asch's head tilt by the sway of her hair "little Snakes?" She whispers, David smiles "my dads code name was Naked Snake, Miller calls us his little snakes, Solid and Liquid" Millers attention was taken away from the twins to their father, but soon enough his hidden eyes would follow and greet them properly "which one are you?" David licks his lips "Solid" Asch hums.

"That you are" she squeezes his arm innocently, as if trying to direct the comment to his build, but David knew, her face was a bit pink with embarrassment. David laughs low in his throat, turning to face her "I'll flex for you later" Asch freezes and he laughs into the air at her expense.

"David it's good to see you" Kaz saunters over to them, David tugs Asch along to meet him half way, Miller was stood on the deck, David and Asch on the grass "it's been to long, Master." Kaz smiles and opens his arms, David get up on the edge of the deck and hugs his former teacher "you know me working always- who's this now?" David tips back on his heels, glancing at Asch looking like the perfect proper girlfriend she is, smiling easily at them both.

"Hi!" She says, smiling brightly, the firelight makes her look like a forest nymph "I'm Asch" she holds her hand out but Kaz chuckles, dropping down "you're David's girl, I'm Kaz" Asch looks pleasantly surprised by his hug, smiling at David over his Masters shoulder "how long have you two been seeing each other?" He asks parting from Asch, David tilts on the edge of the deck "just about four months" he looks quickly at Asch in case he got it wrong, but she gives him another smile and David can't help but smile too.

"Long time, your mom was already pregnant with you and Eli by their fourth month" he was looking over his shoulder their parents, the two stood by each other, John making Eva smile about something "I better not hear the same thing little Snake, or I'll kick your ass" David stuttered and tripped off the edge of the deck, stumbling onto the grass, he never expected to hear the safety talk from Kaziura Miller.

"Dinners ready!" His mother save them.

  
It was late by the time Miller left, the dishes were clean and David knew Asch had to phone her brother "Roy's probably already in your drive way" she teased, but it wasn't really funny considering he'd done it before. David sat with her in the living room, as she phoned, her brother picked up on the first ring "yes, yeah... Okay- got it Roy... Love you bye..."'a long pause "love you bye...." Asch's lips flatten and Davi hears his mother giggling in the kitchen, craning his head he can see her laughing at them, David gives her a gentle smile, his father was sipping a coffee next to her silently watching out the kitchen window. "Okay Roy-" Asch sighs lightly, David can feel her annoyance, his mother beckons him over to them.

"Be right back" he kisses her temple and Asch gives him a weak smile before continuing to listen to her brothers angry ranting.

"Yeah mum?" His mother was looking devious, "we're going to our summer home" she eyes his father, who is pretending not to pay attention "your father wants to invite Asch up with us when we go" David isn't sure he believes that it was his fathers idea, "when do we leave?" He was slightly supsious of his parents "Monday" their summer home was at a privately owned lake, his father and a very select few were privy to own there. They went every summer, once at the beginning and once at the end, for two weeks, Eli and David loved going up, just as much as his parents did. There was lots to do, the lake was beautiful, the surrounding estates were made in a gigantic circle, facing the lake. David loved driving their boat, Eli would sit in the tube and ride the waves, sometimes one a really hot day David would go seventy with his brother flying on the water, until they got into the very middle, David would stop the boat and swim toward Eli and they sit in the tube for hours, once Eli got the worst sunburn and had freckles on his back because of it.

Their mother laughed at him, cooing how he was a poor little baby and would slather him in aloe, while David just tanned.

Asch would probably love it, the path connecting each house was long and circled the whole lake, walking would take hours, one year David thought it would be a good idea to jog the whole way, it took him four hours and a steady pace. Eli had laughed at him when he got back, but David flicked his shoulder and he was whimpering for the next hour.

"Two weeks like usual?" His mother shook her head "no we were thinking whole summer, you and Eli are starting university soon so we wanted this to be a good one!" David felt his spine buzzing an entire summer with his family at the lake house and Asch....

  
His father grunts, getting his attention "she sleeps in your room. You sleep in Eli's." He pauses for a long time "with Eli." His mother is giggling and David keeps his face neutral "they're both adults John" she says with a dismissive wave "they can sleep in the same room, the door will be open and the master is next to it" his father is scowling "he'll be good" David nods, he'd never make Asch do anything unless she wanted to, but he wouldn't dare even try at the lake house "go tell her the good news!"

  
Xxx

David listened to Asch's painful recollection of how her brother raged on about her being away for the whole summer, the drive was five hours up to the lake house and their father was stoically striving the car while his mother hummed to the radio, Eli sat behind his father and their dog DD was sitting happily in the seat behind his mother, while David and Asch got to sit in the far back in the vans pull up seats, which was totally fine with him. "He almost didn't let me go" Asch huffs, David slings his arm behind her head, fingers bumping the luggage "I have to call him every night just to check in" David scrunches his nose "at least your here" he says, Asch's face brightens with a rosy blush "thank you so much by the way, this is really amazing of your parents" he laughs, Asch had said thank you ever chance she got, his father even whispered while they were loading the car that she was polite and a little eager, David told him that Asch had never been on a vacation once, his father said they'd change that.

  
In his own way, He liked Asch.

Xxx

David has only slept with Eli. Through years of brotherhood they shared a lot of beds. Not once has he ever shared with another person. It was really late and starting to get cold, they got all the luggage in, their mother said to grab their things and unpack in the morning, everyone was really tired anyway, Eli hadn't made it to his room before collapsing on the sofa. Mother said leave it be.

David made it to his room, carrying all the bags, including Asch's. David had never shared his bed with anyone but Eli and he found himself pacing, fiddling his fingers while Asch got changed in the bathroom.

"Dave?" His sprung up at his name being called, Asch was wearing airy looking pink pyjama pant with polar bears on them, he gulps, feeling the sweat on his finger tips "h-hey Asch"

 

Xxx

Asch may have been Bosses prized pet on mother base but here she was just another student, David glares at the window, exposing the city around them as Asch nibbles on his forgotten salad, the bell rings and they call out for fifty-two, Asch brightens "I'll get it" David grunts letting her go, her scent dosing the air and making the stale burnt smell a little more bearable.

  
Big Boss had allowed Asch off base only because David agreed to be her babysitter, it was no secret that the Boss adored the little omega from day one. Asch had beautiful white hair, whisky yellow eyes. The Boss got kisses and sweet smiles and he treated Asch like she was his daughter, even though he had two perfectly good sons. No, David and Eli weren't omegas, they weren't pretty smelling and submissive. They were alphas and didn't need to be protected, nor coddled by a big scary alpha.

David wasn't resentful of her, in fact if his father enjoyed Asch then he was content, she made him a calmer man overall, Asch's scent permeated through his office and quarters and if she was with him, the Big Boss was very agreeable and hardly snippy. Anything to please the omega. Boss would never be angry around her.

  
David wasn't ever angry about anything when she was around either.

  
Asch wasn't around. David craned his neck, getting food did not take that long.

He couldn't see Asch and his instincts riled up, fists clintched he bolted up, Asch had a surgery scent and David took a huge whiff of the air and smelt that surgery scent full of blotchy fright, he followed it and found her holding a sweaty white bag full of their food, between 3 leering alphas "ah baby you smell so good" Asch's brows were pinched together and her neck was exposed for him, David didn't like that "hey!" He growls, "Asch come here" one of the alphas, on her right grabbed her arm and sneers "she doesn't want to go" David squares his shoulders "she'll decide that. Let her go" the one on her left snorts, he has a foul face "omegas don't decide anything, they listen and look pretty."

  
David blew a noisy breath from his nose "let her go before I make you" the last one started laughing "go on then, make us" David felt himself spike, he took a step toward them, but Asch wiggled free "no no don't David" she pleads, delicate hands are pushing his shoulders, the bad smacks to the ground and David snaps out of his fury, Asch is looking at his with big scared eyes. David has never saw her scared before. It only makes him angrier, he pushes Asch behind him in a swift motion and in three quick jabs he has the alphas winding in pain, "David David stop!" She begs grabbing his sweater. David realizes that the whole restaurant was quiet and looking at them, Asch's trembling fingers pulling the fabric by the small of his back "out" he says quietly "go to the car" his teeth are clintching, she wasn't moving "I'll follow right behind go!" David knows he said it more forcefully then necessary. The only noise is Asch's soft sniffling and the door slamming shut.

  
David looks at the three alphas, sighing "I warned you" he follows Asch out making no noise.

  
Asch was the Bosses pretty pet and he realized entering the car that she was crying, realized that Boss probably never made her cry and realized that he got blindly angry by the fact she was in danger.

Realized that he was blindly angry that she was Big Bosses pet.

All he could muster asking was; "you alright?" She frantically shakes her head and the car ride is quiet save for her sniffling.

  
Xxx

Asch gets into the apartment before him and drops her bag while David is securing the lock, when he turns around, hand inside his jacket, Asch is clutching her arms looking at him with watery eyes "please don't tell Boss" the Boss would send them home immediately. Big Boss doesn't like alphas near Asch unless it's one of his own men, under check or the select few Big Boss approves of.

School hasn't even started, Asch hasn't begun what she came here in the first place to do and David could easily be rid of all this, but he sighs, rubs his stubble and pinches his lips before looking at her water whisky eyes "I won't tell if you don't" Big Boss may make her smile, but David makes a hopeful gleam shine in her eyes.

  
Xxx

The air is sweeter around the penthouse, since Monday Asch's sugary Apple cinnamons scent had been amplified and David can't stop himself from inhaling deeply when in his own room, to which, her scent has also invaded. It confuses him, usually Asch's room was the only place beside where she was that smelt like her, now there was no place besides outside that didn't smell like the omega.

David decides that he was going to ask, Asch was sitting on her laptop, typing up something when he approaches her "Asch?" She hums, clicking something he can't see "the apartment stinks of you, why?" In David's head there was no alternative way of asking that, but clearly there was since Asch looked offended "I- ah... Its...." David decides to wait for her explanation, because he knows that she knows why. "I'm going... To- uh.... Heat next... Week" David has never been around an omega in heat, mostly because he's never been around an omega.


	5. Solid Snake dabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solid Snake/original female

Asch smelt like every soldier. Whisky, too many cigarettes and a hint of sweat. The desert was hot and fowl, which made David's mood fowl. Otacon was tipping about blown cover, David was filling his options. Asch was checking her bullets and cursing quietly. They sat under fire, behind a wearing rock and the sun beating. David was just about out of ideas, besides a final stand, going out in a blaze of glory or sitting there until they moved in, David had nothing.

  
David's thigh is smacked, a marked pistol and an extra magazine kick up the sand. David glares at it "don't lose it" Asch has glossy eyes, looking up at him with a quivering lip.

No.

"I'll see you soon? Don't keep me waiting" David gaped, flinching toward he, hand flinging out to stop her.

"Don't shoot!" She shouts, throwing her hands up "I'll come quietly!" David was frozen, he couldn't breath right. He heard loud cracking, a hiss and sand being swept. Otacon stopped talking, fell into short, quick breathing and David felt cold.

  
"Snake" it was a low murmur, enough to shake him "you have to move, she- she gave you enough time to get away... but if you stay there" David launched up, forgetting to check his back and moved. He walked away from the camp, the hot zone. A helicopter as tan as the sand came to a hover and he climbed aboard, without a word it parted and the whoosh of the blades were haunting.

Hal watching him come back, clutching the pistol in his fist. He was covered in dirt and wind rash. David's skin was darker and his face was tight "find her" Hal jumped to his work.

  
Asch let them hit her, spitting up blood, sweating like a dog. They laughed, jeering at her.

All she could think about was David. They hadn't been partners long, in fact he wasn't even happy to have one. It was one job that became much bigger then even Hal could've predicted. Asch didn't have to stay, she could've gone home, drank until she couldn't remember and do it all again, but with better pay.

But she stayed. Why? Hal asked her too, because "awh, Dave need someone out there with him. I can only do so much- and he likes you around... I know it doesn't seem like it" it didn't. He was cruel, critical of everything she did and always told her a better way of doing something- his way. Couldn't have been because he was a woman. She wasn't much of one. Knife cut hair, cuts all over her face, unshaven legs. It was bad. David was a legendary soldier, Solid Snake.

Asch's code name was Pink fox, not because of her achievements, because her squad spotted a scrawny, three leg fox that had pink eyes. They killed it, ate it and Asch kept the pelt, ever since it just stuck. It fit, they were both out of place, weak, missing parts of them. It sickend her to no end.

The only thing that made it remotely okay was that David told her one of the greatest soldiers was named Grey fox. Except he earned it.

Over the years Asch didn't do anything to deserve the code name fox. Other then be the sad little animal in the woods, scared and half dead already, but today.

Today Asch felt she earned it. Hanging from the ceiling in a metal building baking to hell, she earned her name. Wore it proudly and smiled with pink teeth as they continued to beat her, roaring at her stubbornness. Her wrists were suffering, hanging from thick rope binds and her legs felt like dead weight. She was stripped out of her boots, armour and left in a thin tank top covered in dry sweat and pants. The soldiers said she smelt like fresh death and wrinkled their nose, after a while they got bored with her.

Asch hung there, swaying uncontrollably, keeping her eyes closed so she could imagine other things. Past mission, people and injuries much worse then a few broken ribs. Her eye stung, the split skin hadn't healed together and she got headaches sometimes because of damage to her skull.

She couldn't see properly out of her eye, but she couldn't afford the correction surgery, it would stop the headaches, stop the pain. Asch wanted it. It was her fault, when she still thought war was worth it, that justice was a thing that could be achieved she stupidly infiltrated and enemy ship yard. All it got her was her face bashed in the corner of a shipping container and shattered beliefs.

When her team finally got her the damage was done, they called her the blind fox and she missed the punch on her teammate, she fell over and they laughed at her. It stung horribly when she cried.

Asch felt hallow. And it was all her fault.

 

"We've established she's not here" David hisses angrily, hunching over Hal's desk with a still blazing burnt out cigarette that finished two minutes into its life. "Tell me where she is!" Hal knew David didn't 'freak' out about anything, but that didn't mean he was ever calm either. Right now Hal had to be the calm one and it was really trying when David was hovering. "The transmission dropped and her communications are shot. Relax David I'm working on it" and he was, the pressure was mounting because any minute they could kill her, abuse her. Hal didn't want to think of that. He certainly knew David was.

David snarls, swiping papers off his cluttered desk, Hal eyes it with a tiny huff escaping his lips. David was unmanageable.

"Look, we know where she was, and the direction. I'll have locations within the hour and you can scout those once I cross check them" it wasn't fast enough, it wasn't a lead but maybe David could find something. The only hope they had was a theory.

Hal desperately hopes they didn't take her too far.

Asch remembers very little of her father, there was a crushing moment in her life where her father wished she was a boy, told her the day of her mothers funereal. Her military career stemmed from it, but he wasn't proud. He was sitting in his mansion, defeating his dead wife and daughter. As if all the glares, corrected behaviour and short hair cuts could make her chest sink and vagina magically turn into what her father wanted. Asch wasn't allowed to have boyfriends growing up, wasn't allowed to like girly music or wear dresses. Now she didn't. Part of her will always hate her father for it.

  
Being trapped, thinking to much. This was torture. Asch wished they would do something, save her from herself. They didn't, they sat, played cards and fling butts of cigars and cigarettes in her direction, but nothing more. Maybe it was the point, let her stew in her failures. It was working.

  
"Otacon" David was livid, dangling by a thread and Hal could hear it in his footfalls. Heavy, unforgiving. Just like the unrelenting stare stuck to the back of his head "I checked all those outposts" he sounded like he was going to make a point, but Hal couldn't tell anymore, among the constant yelling and angry pacing, it was becoming hard to tell. "I'll keep looking" Hal offered, David never took the bait though. "She's going to die- or is dead. It's our fault!" Hal had been heedlessly scouting areas with drones, sending David to get information and clear the camps. It was fruitless so far, but David wouldn't give up until they found her. Dead or alive, they would find her.

Hal wanted to get her back just as much as David did. She as apart of this team and Hal would be dammed if he let her die because of him. David would blame himself that was certain, drink more and act careless, like it or not Asch was a pillar that David needed, one that Hal selfishly needed her to be. The hacker couldn't bare the weight of David alone and Asch understood him. Maybe Asch could love him, care for him the way Hal couldn't.

Hal cared, above all else he cared, but he wasn't what David needed. David needed a woman to tell him no, to get him to sleep, to stop being so damn David. Asch was that woman, Asch could be that for David and Hal knew damn well Asch needed David just the same. Those too were building tension since day one. Hal thought they'd end up having sex and be done, but David didn't go near her. That's when Hal knew.

David strived to make her better, smarter, sure he did it harshly, but he'd be taught the same all his life, it was no surprise. Asch but back, pushed just as hard and didn't let David's crap fly. David loved her and this was his strange way of showing it. If they got her back David wouldn't let her go.

  
Asch let the sweat pool in the chapped crack of her lips, staring at the stained floor. They fed her bread, water and every five hours let her pee in a bucket behind a broken door. The hook holding her made a clicking noise each time they hoisted her back up and so Asch was ticking along with the noise, like a song stuck in her head she ticked like a clock.

Then boots scraping interrupted the ticking and she looks up.

"Tell us about Solid Snake"

  
It was two days after his fit that David finally slumped into despair, Hal couldn't stomach it "David we will find her-" "I can't lose her" he says, staring at the cluttered coffee table, flexing his fingers "I can't do it Otacon. She's- I didn't get to tell her..." Hal gulps, rolling his chair closers, wheels making no noise as they sink off their plastic pad into the carpet "you'll tell her. We'll find her" his computer beeps, a smile crosses his face "see, another location!" Hal wasn't sure if she'd be anywhere near them, but David ghosts a smile and that was enough to believe.

Asch didn't know anything about Solid Snake.

He was brash, smart and didn't talk much. Asch admitting nothing and they were disappointed. They hit her again and she stopped thinking.

The way David worked was creative and interesting to Hal, it was remarkable how quick he worked. The men fell one by one, David was silent.

  
"Tell us about Solid Snake"

Asch felt her head fall, but her eyes stared, looking at the blur of figures. A fifth blur engulfed the others until there was a single black shadow standing in front of her "Otacon, I found her" she couldn't understand.

David found her, stung up, covered in sweat, blood and dirt. Eyes unfocused and trembling under her own weight, the legendary soldier serrated and made record time dealing with her captors. David got Asch down and call in a pick up.

David never noticed many of her features before, like her milky pink eye and all the cuts and burns in her cheeks. There was a small nick on her chin that David found himself caressing with his thumb. "She's not sleeping" David muttered, Asch's eyes were wide open, unseeing. "We just need to her her home, get her clean and she should sleep" David let the line die.

  
It had to be one of the most awkward things imaginable. Asch was in his arms, she was soaking wet and almost naked. Hal was feverishly scrubbing away dirt and grime. The only thing they had going for them was that Asch was out of it completely. Her damp, clean face hid in the nape of David's neck, her whole body shivered at the careful treatment.

Asch smelt better, like soap and David's body wash. Hal never understood why he used any at all, but it came in handy now. Hal felt like a mother hen, fretting over her. He clean her limbs, face and stomach, now the uncomfortable part for David was to hold her still while Hal got the last bit of filth off her back. He was professional though, David kept her steady in his lap and let her confused hands grope his shirt. The black stretched fabric was damp and wrinkled and looked untilmatly hilarious. Hal didn't let himself finish until her body was pink and warm.

David carried her to his room, Hal rummaged through his clothes until he found a long enough shirt and once they got it on her they tucked her under the covers and left her alone to hopefully sleep.

"We'll have to get her clothes" Hal mutters, craning his neck to peer at her. David grunted, watching her unabashed from the armchair, "she'll need to sleep there" Hal offered up his room, but David took her to his. Hal knew why.

Asch was sound asleep for hours, David kept watching her, either because he was worried she would vanish or selfishly because he wasn't ever going to let her go again. Hal liked both options. It meant he cared just as much for her as Hal did for David.

The two would make a handsome couple. She was pretty under all that dirt, her figure was shapely. David himself was beautiful, his thick hair and gentle eyes, no matter what happened to him, David always had the softest eyes. Asch was only just shorter then him, an inch. David relaxed around her, even if he didn't know it, because no matter what happened to her, she always smiled.

"Do you think she'll wake up if we try to-" "no leave her" Asch needed to eat, they both knew that. David just couldn't bring himself to try and wake her. Asch looked peaceful, curling in David's sheets, shirt bunched up.

It wasn't until sixteen hours of uninterrupted sleep did Asch finally wake up in a gasping fit, Hal stayed in the door, clutching the frame while David invaded her space. David knew the best thing for her was to just drown in another person, though he'd be lying if he said that was all it was. Asch shivering, teeth clicking and David held her tight to his body, making sure she felt consumed and safe. Asch clung like tree sap, completely perched in his lap, breathing unevenly and unsure what to do with her hands.

"You're home, I've got you" David wasn't sure what to say, but it seemed natural to assure she that it was over, that he was there and that the devil himself would have to tear him away. "Do you think you can eat?" Asch had to be starving "make soup" David says over her shoulder. Soup was easy, both to make and on her stomach. Hal wasn't sure what she'd been fed and it was the best option for now.

"I-is this real?" Asch's voice was timid, croaky "yes I'm real. You're home" her whole body sags, collapsing into him and she cries. David kisses the top of her head, cooing.

  
Asch didn't know David had dogs until he took her away to Alaska, leaving Hal to the apartment. There was Riddles, Domino and Ghost. One girl and two boys. There was handsome huskys, Riddles was white and black, Ghost was white and Domino had a nice reddish brown colour. When she got there they crowded around her, sniffing. They didn't jump, overbare or bark at her. They were very behaved and sweet.

David watches, carrying their luggage toward the front of the cabin as his dogs rub their faces into her legs, tails batting at each other. "Form up!" The dogs bolted toward him without a second thought, Asch laughed.


	6. Venom Boss Dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom big Boss/original female

Ryan was a simple man, he joined Dimond Dogs because their motto was simple, a nation without a flag. He'd been on many missions for the Boss, did everything he could for the man. Ryan's life was pretty cut and dry, he even tried to meet a girl.

Asch was pretty, quiet and someone he ran missions with. It wasn't until much later did he actually think she could be a good fit for him. Sure the guys ogle the girls, even Miller did it, though fooling around wasn't expressly permitted, they still did it. Some even got hitched, few guys were ordained and weddings were always a grand affair among the staff.

Ryan didn't want that though. He wanted to go home, have a big wedding with all his buddies back home, have his mom make the cake and his dad sing his favourite Sinatra song.

To say Ryan thought about Asch was an understatement, once he really through about it, Asch was the one he could have it all with. Home, kids, animals and jobs. The nine. All the guys started here because it was easy, but once you got thinking, a life away from war was appealing. Maybe that's what Diamond Dogs was for. Too weed out the contracts and find the for life soldiers.

Asch was having sex, which Ryan couldn't stop. It was evident by the endless purple blotches on her neck, they only went on a a few dates, he couldn't be angry with her for it. They weren't committed. Something inside him was angry, at her, at the guy she was with. How she agreed to see him after the night she had sex with the mystery man. Ryan was allowed to be mad, but he wasn't allowed to say anything about it.

Ryan saw her again on the base, it was late in the day and she had messy hair, fresh hickeies over the old and puffily lips. Ryan sauntered over, boiling a little inside. "Hey Asch!" He calls, she looks up, gave him a smile and waves, looking back at the pieces of her gun, neatly around the table for cleaning. "Oh hey Ryan" Ryan sat down without permission and shook his hair out of habit.

"So I was thinking, when did want to go out again? We can watch some movies?"

Asch's face deflated, her fingers pinched the parts of her gun, grease and all. "Ryan... I don't want to... you're really nice but-" Ryan snapped "but the other guys is better right?" Asch's face puckers, flinching with a set frown. "It's not a competition-" "no but I lost right?" Asch sighs heavily through her nose, glaring at him with her pretty eyes, her fingers went fast to fix her gun back together. "I'm not a prize-" "who is he?" "Stop interrupting me!" She hisses angrily "I'm not looking for a relationship. He is no one. Stop asking!"

Asch was lying, right to his face, but she couldn't feel bad. John was what she wanted. It had been a month, a month of sex, kisses and- Asch allowed her to admit, love.

John spent all the time he had with her, he made her laugh and he was affectionate, in fact she was late.

"Look I have to go-" "too see him?" Asch's lips press together "yes. Now goodbye."

  
John's face was so handsome, the scars were deep and rutted. Asch kisses his cheek, the night was fresh and they were laying together, "is he bothering you?" It took a moment to understand. Ryan.

"No, he's just... I told him I wasn't looking for anything" Asch nuzzles, climbing up to drape herself against him. His pulse is slow, dragging like molasses. Hers is quicker, normal. "You fought with him" Asch nods "he's upset, I guess. He'll get over it" the Boss grunts quietly.

"Did you think about it?" Asch pushes up, peering at John, he was expressionless as always, "what you could have, with him?" Asch never compare Ryan and John. Big Boss, was well. Big Boss. Sure, they couldn't be open about their relationship, but it wasn't a crutch. Asch didn't want a family, maybe they'd get married in the long run, but it wasn't as though she was missing anything in life being with him rather then Ryan.

"I didn't want it. Ryan thought I was a prize between you two and that he lost. What kind of man is that if he thinks I'm just a trophy?" John eases up, a smirk ghosting his face. He was about to say something dashing and clever, his finger caress her sides, rubbing the worn fabric of his own shirt, mushing it with the beaten blunt nails. "You are a prize" he coos, hands sneaking their way under his shirt to her ass, cupping it "mine" Asch scummbed to his words, liking it more she thought. It wasn't about being a mans trophy. It was Big Boss. No one could compare to Big Boss and she was kidding herself if she thought Ryan could ever fill the emotional need. It was cruel, in fact, what she tried to indulge.

"Mine" Asch hisses back, arching into his firm hands, John grins, leaning away. His hands leave her, one tugging restlessly at the bottom of the bulky fabric hiding her "off" Asch happily obliges, throwing it off into the darkened room. It would be completely dark, save for a lamp aimed at the wall sitting undisturbed at his desk. There were still mountains of paper work.

John's cock is plump, thick and pulsing between her drawn legs, he ignores it, leaning back "touch yourself" it was a command, Asch felt embarrassed, flinching at the order. Johns hands warmly pet her thighs, smiling lightly at her. That look told her she didn't have too, but Asch got hot from the idea, little pink cunt throbbing.

Asch licks her lips wet and touchs the soft curls, her fingers twitch nervously, she pushes her fingers against herself before she get in her own head. John hums deeply, squeezing the meat of her thighs. Asch couldn't look at his face, her eyes avert to the corner of their bed, just over his shoulder. Asch had done this plenty on her own, even thinking about John, but never of course in front of him. Asch was shamefully wet, it got all over her fingers and dripped into her palm, he could see no doubt. It made both the heat and embarrassment at the more overwhelming.

"Such a good girl" he purrs, squeezing her skin before releasing. John takes his cock in hand, pumping it lazily, the other hand pulls her wrist, brining it to his mouth. Asch watches dizzily as he licks her hand clean, sucking the digits and smirking around fiendishly. His hand is replaced, rubbing the wetness off her shaky thighs and teasing her entrance, he's too quick to give her any relief, but it jolts her body, arching into the escaping hand. John chuckles without malice, watching her with warm eyes. Asch's expression is blown, her eyes are glassy, pretty pale skin hidden under flush. John thinks it's beautiful.


	7. Solid Snake dabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solid Snake/Original female character

There were certain things alphas could and could not do.

David could handle taking care of a heat ridden omega, make sure they are safe, eatting and satisfied. What he could not do was watch her be taken away to a remote location to detox.

Three alphas, Kaz, Boss and Venom crowded her, hitting her with all their scents to throw her off while Ocelot dragged her to the helicopter, she looked scared, David was shaking, desperate to get to her.

Detox was a term used when an omega needed to get off the scent of an alpha they've bonded with. Clean their system of the alpha that bit them. Asch' snark was still fresh and scanned over. It would stay there forever. Asch was tossed between the burly alphas, getting handed to Venom then to Boss and Kaz had a handle on her shoulders as they circled her, distracting her from where David was hiding in the shadows.

"Alpha" she hiccups "I want my alpha- please I need David!" Asch is begging, her scent is so fowl it's making all the soldiers cringe and twitch, the overwhelming need to help her. "No no it's okay" Kaz tries, rubbing his hands into her upper arms as she struggles against Venom "pleas please I'll be good please let me see David!" Ocelot coos as Venom picks her up, moving her into the helicopter "you're so good, so good sweetheart David will be very happy if you'll be good for us" Asch's face was buried into Venom's shoulder, eyes wide and bursting with tears as she frantically tried to spot David.

The alpha stayed put, the Boss only allowed him outside if he agreed not to move. David knew the soldiers would take him down, shoot him with tranquilizer darts. David didn't want Asch to see that.

Asch' fists were clinching, pulling at Venoms suit. Boss and Kaz caged the doorway as Vemon got her settled in the seat "please... I'll do anything..." their faces were tight, they were all upset and agitated by her misery. "Ocelot" Boss tilted his head as Venom helped Kaz load their luggage "I'll see you soon" he said solemnly. There was a quince exchange of words and finally Ocelot got in his own seat, banging the side.

Asch was shaking, watching as they lifted off the ground, "please please don't! Please David! Please David help-" David flintches, men look over at him, ready to aim their weapons. David grinds his teeth, looking at the ground.

Everyone on base stood there watching the helicopter die into the horizons.

"Alright" Venom shouts "go he shots and resume posting!" David's nose twitchs ans he flies into action, speeding away in an rage.

"Please- Adam please I want to go home I want to see David!" Ocelot was heartbroken, only twice has he seen omegas being forced to separate from their alphas. Once he himself experienced the excruciating pain and another poor omega who had nothing to do with anything. Now this. It wasn't natural, doing this. An alpha shouldn't be separated from their bonded omega, it caused all kinds of problems.  
Asch wouldn't be able to bond properly ever again, David neither. Asch would need supplement drugs and David would be dealing with major anger problems. They would both suffer depression, Asch would have anxiety and now she would never trust any alphas again, maybe omegas depending on how this week goes.

"Why are you doing this?!" She cries, shaking violently "we have to-" "but why?" Her face curls, frowning at him like he betrayed her intentionally "David has work, he can't have an omega" Asch snarls at the response "Boss has work but you're still his mate" Ocelot didn't know how to respond, why the two couldn't be together wasn't privy to Ocelot, Boss just said no and when Boss says no, it means he'll kill anyone who disobeys.

  
David had wasted twelve magainzes on a single target, the paper was near shredded, hanging off threads. He heaves, weighting on his wrists heavily, shoulders shagging harshly.

"Bad posture" Kaz whips from the door, David whips his gun to the side, finger twitching against the trigger "what are you gonna shoot me with?" David clicks, the gun was empty, cursing quietly he tosses the gun, letting it skid off the table and onto the floor "you need to take a set back" David snaps "what I need to to be fucking left alone" Kaz sighs, limping toward him in practiced motions "this is your own damn fault. You shouldn't have bonded with her" David resists the urge to punch him, angrily snapping his teeth.

"Why does it matter so much?!"

  
"You didn't think!"

  
David's eyes go wide, one twitching in irritation "you think I just stuck my knot in her without thinking?! Of course I thought! I thought about the backlash and the consequences" Kaz scowls, staring at him behind is shiny glasses, David had a hard childhood, the first omega he came to know and smell was Asch. They should have figured this would happen. Alphas get attached to the first one they scent. "Why- why did you take her from me? Why are you doing this?!"

  
David was furious "it's for your own good-" "why? Because I'm a soldier? Don't fuck with me Miller- Ocelot and Boss aren't exactly a secret. It's because she's his fucking prize isn't it? He hates that I took her" Kaz can't say whether or it's true. All he knows is Boss is livid enough to send her away "she's gonna be miserable- do you want that?! Does he?" Kaz licks his lips, forming a tight frown "it isn't what I want. I'm not here to argue" Kaz slaps a file down "you're shipping out" David laughed sourly "he doesn't when me here when she gets back- I figured." Kaz shakes his head, ignoring how fowl his snarls were as he left.

  
Asch was cowering, afraid of Ocelot now, betrayed by him. Adam hated how she wouldn't look at him, constently touching the mark in her neck, picking at it till it bled. "We're almost there" the personal island that Boss bought few years back waa originally for himself and John, they'd come here and relax. They hadn't come here once since it was bought, not even when the house was finished. Seeing it, shaped like a half moon and full of trees and beaches. Ocelot scowls, the beautiful house was built on the rocks and plush jungle, overlooking the ocean and perfect for sunsets.

  
David grabs his gear, shoving it in his bag, Kaz hovering around him like a pest "you're shipping off to infiltrate a remote island, a house off the coast. There you'll meet your target" David spits, waiting for the blades of the helicopter "just another job for him." Kaz sighs, looking at the glob of spit "actually it's for me. Boss didn't know about it" Boss didn't care much either.

"Whatever" David stuck a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it and trudging forward "don't fuck up" the other alpha hisses, rolling his eyes. "Yeah I'll try not too."

  
Adam watches her wither in pain, whimpering and crying as her cramps kick in. Adam remembered those. His codec buzzed "you better have news" Kaz snorts "he's on the way."

"Good"

"...."

"What?" Ocelot snaps.

"We're tucked you know that right?" Ocelot laughs "of course we are- I'll see you later"

"Yeah, see you in hell."

  
David looks at the pissy little island with all the hate I the world, angry enough to just start shooting at it with the machine gun attached to the side. "Off" says the pilot. David nods curtly, watching it descend at a low height. The sand hits his boots and already he's annoyed. The house was visable, by the time he got there it would be ideal for an assassination. This mission David felt very personal, this he decided to bring what little he needed, a combat knife and a little pistol strapped to his thigh. Miller made his pack clothes for god knows why, assuming after he's killed the guy they'd make him stay here until Asch got back to base completely void of David.

The only thing that drives him is thinking about seeing her again, just little glances like before this all happened. David missed her, missed the four months they were together, the last two actually have sex and sleeping in the same room. Now he'll never be in the same room with her, never smell her properly or gear her beautiful voice again.

It only made him angrier.

Ocelot was ready for David, Kaz said he hadn't checked it so as soon as the sun was dipping in the sky ocelot was ready for whatever David was about to do. Their house was built like a fort. Ocelot left Asch in the basement, in their master bed. Adam and John never used that room yet. Or any others.

The house came out very nice, he was sad this was the first he saw of it. Ocelot heard David, the click of the back door and his impossibly quiet footsteps. If he wasn't an omega it would have been an ideal way to infiltrate.

"Finally" he yells, the footsteps stop "what took you so long?" David's hesitant footfalls carry into the den, turning Ocelot finds him, staring angrily "if this is his way of-" "no god- Jesus. C'mere" Adam leads him downstares "I shouldn't be doing this, Kaz shouldn't either but- I know what it's like to lose your alpha" David perks, nose visably searching, eyes goon wide.

"Just... just wait until I leave" David hear her wailing, fighting himself to stay out as Adam slowly opens the door "go on" David saunters inside, jumping slightly at the click of the door.

Asch is panting, crying and curled in a ball. David touches the lump, Asch tightens, as if it burnt her "Asch" he whispers, the omega under the blankets gasps, pushing the blankets off "David!" She yelps, launching too him in a hurry, David catches her leeching into her and inhaling. "I thought- you..." "shh I know. I'm here it's okay" Asch clings to him, her scent changing wildly from his presence.

Ocelot stayed at the bottom of the stairs listening to the alpha purr like a tractor and the omega coo and preen. Adam was happy he and Kaz could do this, but he wished he was there with his own alpha.

David laughs deeply are Asch nuzzles him happily squeaking at his attentions, she sat perched in his lap, blankets surrounding them "you made a nest" he comments, fluffing the pillow beside him "oh..." Asch giggles loudly, looking around them. Stacked pillows and blankets all shaping around the bed. David rocks forward, letting her fall into the plushly bed, watching her sag peacefully.

Asch spread her legs slightly, tilting her neck in a show of submission, an open invitation that David chortles at, he leans forward, just enough that his groin presses into hers "David-" Asch pants, wiggling their scents grow heavy and heated. David inhales, taking in all her wanton and needy smell. His eyes grow dark as he grinds lightly into her, their clothes blocking the friction.

"Let me make you feel better." 


	8. Old Snake dabbles 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannon what's cannon. I'm not crying about MGS4 you are.
> 
>  
> 
> This series ruined me.
> 
> Old Snake/original female character

Asch found less and less that he was attracted to the idea of being with her, sleeping, talking even standing in the same room. They shared the same bed and he often found sleeping on the sofa better then being with her. It hurt and Hal noticed the dent in the relationship. Less and less did Asch find herself sleeping, rather laying there on David's side, smelling herself in his sheets rather then him. Asch would scribble formulas to try and reverse foxdie. Naomi had the bases for a cure, but never finished. It was all Asch needed to start.

To say it was awkward was a gross understatement, David would avoid asc like she was a living nightmare, he would go to extremely childish lengths to get away from her, and when he couldn't? He would make sure everyone knew how badly he was suffering. Sometimes Sunny slept on the sofa so David had to come and sleep in their bed. He was hateful and angry, but Asch just liked having him there. Hal spoke up about it, how much of a shit Snake was being, that she shouldn't have to endure that, but Asch waved it off, knowing he needed someone to abuse. After the patriots incident he was fowl. Asch forgave him for everything despite the piton her stomach.

  
"What's making you stay? Just divorce him and go, how good can it be?" Hal said one day, the only response Asch had was to shrug and say "I wouldn't know, he hadn't touched me in four years." Asch was no less attracted to him, sure the day he aged was terrifying and Asch took a long time to adjust to his new face and problems, but she still loved him. Asch never stopped loving him. The question was, when did he stop? Asc didn't know. One day they were sitting in the park with Sunny and Hal talking about babies of their one day and the next he wouldn't even look at her. Asch didn't dare bring it up, sitting on the edge of wondering if he'd just leave her himself one day and tell her to leave. Asch didn't have a place here without Snake.

The legendary soldier as his woman were famous among soldiers.

Asch didn't know where Snake was today, she didn't ask when he left. The day went until dark until she saw him. Sunny looked a them and promptly took residence on the sofa, smiling weakly at Asch. Asch felt terrible that it was that obvious. David was scowling as he saw, knowing that he'd have to sleep in their bed. Asc hurried upstairs, determined to mend their faking relationship tonight.

Asch wore pretty panties and a matching bra, wore one of his old band shirts and fluffed her hair, maybe if he just looked at her it would be okay. Asch just wanted him to notice her. It took more then two hours for him to trudge upstairs, Asch was casually flipping through channels, growing tight as he stomped up, leaving no surprise. Asch held her breath as he opened the door, he looked at her once before completely ignoring her and going to their attached bathroom. Asch shuttered quietly, holding back tears, what had she expected out of him? A usual "hey beautiful?" Like he used to say when he came to their bed "miss me baby?" No he'd never, not again. Asch slumped in defeat and gave up, grabbing her notebook and scribbled her formulas, she had one working and hopefully this would be it.

When David came in he was wearing soft pyjamas pants and a plain shirt. Asch looks away, curling in her side. David played with the television for a while while she worked, amusing himself for a while. Then he turned it off and silence settled in, Asch heard him get comfortable and rushed herself to turn everything off. The darkness faded in and Asch never felt more lonely.

Quiet tears suddenly burst from her eyes and she tried to quiet her sniffles. David didn't knowledge it and she fell asleep in a fit of despair.

Their nights became usual. Asch would try and David would ignore her, Sunny was sweet and made him sleep up here. It had been four nights of the same loneliness, the only difference was Asch had to hold back her sobs.

By the fifth night Asch was quivering paithically at three in the morning. Eyes completely dry but her nose was rubbing and she had balls of tissues. Asch jumped when a hand reach out and grabbed her arm, turning toward him, Asch saw David looking at her critically, a pinched brow "sorry" she muttered hoarsely, scared she angered him. His other hand had a little unused tissue, Asch plucked it, feeling tears erupt for a whole different reason. This night, David didn't turn to his side, he said, touching her arm and Asch finally fell asleep.

After that night David came of his in accord, he wasn't like he used to be, but he faced her instead of closing off. Asch didn't cry so much anymore, Hal noticed the change but didn't say anything.

Few days after that Asch came home to see David up in the bedroom, looking at her notebook "David?" His name felt strange in her lips. The old soldier turns, still trying to make sense of her notes "what is this?" He doesn't sound mad, or happy. David had never sounded more indifferent. "It's... formulas for a cure to foxdie" he went quiet again, putting down the book "what for?" It was a weak, almost unheard statement "because I love you and I don't want you to die" Asch was wrought with emotion as she spoke. David couldn't die.

For the first time in months David hugged her, he turns completely, his old bones cracking at the motion, squeezing with all his strength, shuttering against her "I'm sorry" he says finally, Asch embraces him just as fiercely, holding him against her like it was the last time. It may have been, Asch didn't know. But she wouldn't let him go. David wouldn't either, they stood there for what seemed like hours before he parts, looking at her with his mellow blue eyes.

The weeks that followed were the most Hal had ever seen David with Asch before the foxdie altered him. Asch spent hours on cures, making them and testing them. David was trying each one she had, some gave him back energy and others reversed bodily injures, one even made some of his hair turn brown again. Some failed and made him get rashes or have bad reactions. Nothing deterred them so far, Hal helped where he could. Even after months of work, attempts and failures they were not closer, but Asch was still fighting. So David was too.

They even started making their silly plans again. David said he was retiring and taking Asch somewhere the sun always shined, that Hal was going to help him give her the babies she deserved and the most unrealistic of the bunch? David wasn't dying unless Asch said so.

It was good, everything was slowly going back to normal.

  
Asch decided tonight was the night they get started on those promises. David finally shaved his good awful facial hair and his hair was slowly colouring back, little patches of grey hair were left and the foxdie wasn't duplicating anymore. Slowly, they were getting there. Even some of David's muscle mass came back and the cracking stopped. David poked out of the bathroom just as Asch was climbing into bed his beard was growing in a nice mix of grey and brown that made him look handsome.

"How old will I be?" He asks, ash furrows her brow "you're forty-two..." "no no, I meant how far back are you reversing this?" Asch had never thought about how she was chainring him, only that she was and it was working "thirty three" Asch wasn't much older then that, she was just turning thirty. Snake hums nodding slowly "so will I actually be or feel like?"

"Actually be- why?"

"Because I feel thirty again"

Ash beams at this "really?" They checked his blood and it showed no viable foxdie cells, it was clear the reverting process was working everyday. "Your energy levels were high this morning, your heart was at pace. Everything looked good" "that it did baby" Asch giggles suddenly, David tilts his head "oh- sorry it's just been so long since you called me that" David hurries into bed, plopping down with a thump that shook Asch in the bed "miss that sound" he said equally happy. Asch spins into his hold, "I love you" she says, David sighs deeply "I love you too."


	9. Solid Snake dabbles 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty much messed up by this whole series... Enjoy!!!!!
> 
> Solid Snake/original female character

Ocelot could hear almost all times of the day what David and Asch were doing. Only once had he saw David this week, he was covered in hickies and bruises and his back and shoulders were a canvas of scabbing nails trails. The alpha looked happy to flaunt it as he went to get food.

  
Ocelot phoned Miller, it was getting to the end of the week and they needed to form a game plan. David could fake it well enough because of his training but Asch was another story she would be with Big Boss almost all the time and it would be noticeable if she was happy.

"Well. Go up and debrief, they understand what's happening" Ocelot didn't want too, but as Miller ended the call he got up, forced his weighted limps to force him forward. Asch was giggling and David was cooing as he knocked, going in without checking. What he found was intimate and personal. David was laying between her bare legs, staring at him with hooded, pleasant eyes. While Asch was wringing her hands and messaging his jaw only wearing an army coloured shirt.

"Tomorrow we have to talk about our game plan" David tuts, snuggling closer to her body "what are we doing going forward? How can we see each other on base?" Ocelot pruned his lips in thought, it would be vastly harder to pretend they weren't seeing each other, "you're an infiltration agent I'm sure you can figure that out but you need to use scent blockers and Asch?" The omega perked to attention "I'll brief you as we're headed back- but an omega without an alpha is a mess... maybe if we play it right Boss will allow you two to get back together" he said that last part with a smirk, rolling his eyes as David leeched into her, inhaling deeply.

Asch blushes, arching into his wondering nose, but she still nods, petting David's hair "I'll get outta here now" David starts licking "best do" he rumbles. Ocelot shakes at the sound, David probably didn't know how that affected omegas. It went straight to his groin and Adam a bolted away before it got any worse.

The time it took the alpha to let her leave was bordering on obnoxious. David and Asch finally sauntered out after five, Ocelot somehow kept busy doing things around the house, unpacking some of the things he and John bought, he washed the dusty plates and cleaned the livingroom when Asch came through, wobbling and a little flushed. David stalks in with a smug look on his face and valts onto the sofa in a overly show off way, Asch rolls her eyes as he paws for her, smiling as he tugs her down onto the sofa. Asch had disgustingly large bruises, hand shaped, teeth marks even little groups of burns, probably from his beard. It looked painful, but god did Adam want those.

David lays out on the sofa, bare feet just hanging off. The alpha didn't even bother to get dressed, lazily shrugged on sweatpants that were far too low in the dip of his hips, outlining his rather impressive features. Adam stared at the obvious outline, licking his lips. David didn't even noticed, getting too much attention from the omega, her cradling his head and nuzzling his nose in a cute manner. David was rather... gifted. His skin was sun kissed and he had a funny farmers tan while the rest of his bare torso had bullet wounds and scars, burns and knife slashes. What was most impressive was the difference between he had to Boss, his own clone. David was a little bulkier, his shoulders filled out more and the slope of his back was steeper.

Adam wouldn't dare admit, but he was bigger then John. It made the omega in him jealous that Asch was paired and bound. Another congratulated her for having a well endowed alpha. Sexually it seemed he was insatiable, young alphas were always like that. They never beat that out of David like they did John. David acted like he owned the world, laying on that sofa and staring up at the omega petting him like a cat, that he would destroy it for her and leave burning husks in his wake.

Adam remembers what it feels like when John looked at him the same way.

David was such a different man from his father, his love and adoration was so blatant and vulnerable, he just gave himself to her and didn't care about the spectators. His love was private somehow, even as Adam stared, like even if anyone saw they didn't really. John's love was mean and dominate, on more the on occasion he had Ocelot submit to him in front of everyone, embarrassing him. David didn't seem the type to grab his omega by the neck and shove them face down, hips pushing into their ass until they whimpered and complied.

David in fact, seemed the kind of alpha to detest anyone seeing something too intimate, like a shield blocking off any view. Many times he's put himself in front of her, knowing or not, danger or not. The few times this week when they crawled out of bed he stood with his shoulder blocking half her body, like a protector. David was a good alpha, Asch brought the best qualities out of him. Asch was little enough that he loomed easily over him, petite enough to carry and submissive all on her own, David didn't even need to push. They both were model examples of their chaste, a small part of Adam hated that, hated Asch.

Asch did everything an alpha could want, she was strong enough on her own, Big Boss made sure she was trained, still Asch usually let the alphas handle most problems, knowing they'd get huffy if not. Adam's main issue was stepping on their toes, he could do it just as well, even better, but alphas wanted to feel important, needed. Asch made David feel needed without actually being a burden while Ocelot could handle himself without a doubt and got mad if John tried to only do what instinct told him.

  
It was all a shock really, not that David bonded with Asch, more so that he was this affectionate, a clone of Boss shouldn't be this snuggly or sweet.

Adam knew this would happen sooner or later, Asch was the first omega many of their men smelled, but most of them stent high level alphas, david was a very high level, unlike his brother who was very low. Boss was high and Adam was a high level. Vemon was and so was Kaz. Asch and Adam were surrounded by them. Most of their men were attached to her, Boss didn't make her wear a mask, claiming he liked the smell, Adam thinks it's to control them and their actions, if they get out of line being the pretty omega in the room and they can't think straight.

  
It was a dirty check, probably another reason they didn't want her mating with David.

"If you want to keep this going I'll try to help, but you figure out how to make it work. We'll just get the Boss off the scent... none of this will work if you don't act the part" David nods, brow pinching, looking rather serious. "We've got our stuff figured out, what do we need to do?"

Davids part was rather simple, act out and act out angrily. Fight with soldiers, him Kaz the Bosses, anyone he could, even Asch if all else failed. That was a last ditch resort, alphas that were to far gone would lash out and snarl at even their bonded omega, if they separated that is. David agreed, rather liking his part to play. Asch however was nervous about hers. Asch's required a lot more work to be convincing. She would have to cower and pretend to be depressed, cover herself in scent blockers. Asch would have to become edgy and scared of both Boss and Venom. Any high level alpha for that matter and if she could muster it, snap and talk down to lower level alphas.

Asch was too sweet, but she promised to try. If all else failed Asch could stage a suicide attempt.

"In the mean time I'll try to advocate for you, the worse to act the better this looks. Boss wouldn't want his best solider slipping up, so if I tell you, botch a mission." David nods, as if that concept doesn't bother him, it should because it could get him killed or worse, blacklisted, but again, he was Bosses best so it was unlikely.

"We have four hours so get everything together" David stayed put as did Asch, but they both thanked him. Adam left the room with a hole in his heart, how he was going to do this was beyond him, but he wouldn't allow Boss to win this one.


	10. Raiden dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raiden/Original female character

Jack had never met the girl standing with Snake before, but he was laughing with her like they were old buddies. It was strange to see the legendary soldier so happy.

"Raiden! C'mere" the girl was incandescent, beautiful and he was almost too intimidated to walk over. Raiden didn't know how Snake could handle himself so easily around such pretty girls. Maybe it was just natural. Meryl, Nimoai. This new girl now.

She looked at him and his heart skipped a beat, her eyes... they were like pink clouds, foggy, as if she was blind, but she was looking right at him. She looked like a model, just a little shorter then Snake, her hair was very long, almost touching the ground long. Raiden wondered how heavy it was on her head. Raiden shifted closer, like a wounded animal, once he did he could see small nicks still healing by her beautiful eyes, little red cuts, he wondered what happened.

  
"This is Asch Morrior, our new intel teammate. She'll be helping us out in the field" Otacon was somewhere telling him this, but he was still staring at her, engrossed like a moth to flame. "Hello" she had six a soft, lovely voice. Raiden didn't know if he could handle having her in his ear on a mission.

"Nice too meet you" her hand came out and Raiden felt like a stupid fish, it took him a moment, Snake was looking at him funny, but Asch, she just kept smiling as he shook her hand, trembling like a fool. "I'm happy to work with you!" She'd be working with him? Snake, somehow knowing his exact thoughts came to the rescue "Otacon can't divide his attentions too both of us. Since we're shipping out on different mission. He called in Asch" Asch giggles and waves him off, it's the most intoxicating sound he's ever heard.

"Oh didn't call me in, more like saved me" Snake shrugs, smiling all the same, Raiden is lost on her words "what?" He manages to say, Asch perks "oh- sorry! I guess they didn't tell you anything at all?" Snake looks a little sheepish at her playful glare "they found me working tech in a lab about three weeks ago. Otacon brought me back and fixed my eyes!" She points excitedly to her face, touching one of the scars softly "I didn't do much..." the doctor looks bashful, rubbing his hair and blushing, Asch smiles widely at him "the lab had me hooked up to a machine that helped me see, Otacon fixed it!" Well, Raiden didn't seem so foolish for thinking she was blind then.

  
"Oh! I have to go help Sunny! It was wonderful meeting you!" Asch slipped away, hair swaying wildly as she hurried up the stairs, Snake snorted loudly once she was out of sight line "you're god awful around women" Raiden's face coloured in shame "Im not!" He was, Snake laughs at him and Otacon gives him a pity smile. "I'm not!"

The three of them stayed down there, Raiden only stayed because he didn't have anywhere else to go and Snake liked making fun at him. Raiden thighs he was getting back to normal when Asch came back down, hair up in a huge clump and wearing little shorts. Snake waited for the train wreck.

"Is my software downloaded Otacon?" The doctor swivelled in his seat "oh. Yep! You're good to go" Asch squeaked, clapping her hands, completely turning to Raiden "we're good to go! I've never had a teammate before! I'm so excited!" Raiden had no idea what to say, his face was colouring over. Asch was very green, Raiden was too, but on her it looked very cute. "Aren't you excited?!" Raiden quickly nods dumbly, eyes wide as she squeaks aloud again. Snake is covering his mouth, face going red from holding in his laughter.

  
"Good thing too, we're about ready to ship out" Snake muses, looking over a map "suit up" Raiden gets up, suddenly Asch is hugging him, confused and more then a little aroused he doesn't move, making it very awkward for himself and probably the viewing parties "be careful" she tells him, acting as is she knew him longer than a few hours.

Raiden finally moves, touching her back lightly, too nervous for anything else "I will" he didn't know where that came from, but he was glad he said it, Asch looked very happy as she parted with him, settling at her console, tucked away a few feet from Otacon's.

He watches her instead of getting ready, putting her headset on and fixing her seat, even putting her hair down again to pool around the seat. Asch looked very comfortable and pretty. Raiden swallows a lump in his throat as he finds his feet and staggers toward the mouth of the plane.

Snake is fixing his gear as he comes over blushing like mad "Jesus kid" he mutters around the cigarette, "you're redder then a fucking alert" he's laughing at him "what's got you so twisted? Just ask her out" in that very moment Raiden was more honest then he'd ever been "she's too pretty" Snake is silenced by it, in fact he looks at him with a bewildered expression and drawn brows.

"And? It's gonna be just you and her for the next eight hours. Get over it- talk to her" he says drawn out, like he's spelling it out for a child, Raiden scowls at him, fixing his ear piece. The mission itself was easy, two cargo ships needed to be searched and cleared. Snake was on the first and Raiden was on the second. They were heavily guarded by an opposing milita group, which Otacon was sure had metal gear weapons and parts.

Snakes jumps when he was cleared, giving Raiden another serious look. Raiden jumps after, expression fowled.

"Can you hear me?" His ear piece crackled alive, with the angel voice humming "y-yes" Raiden berates himself. "Good. I won't bug you too much-" "no that's okay!" Raiden wanted to die, he was far to eager sounding "oh, well... okay! Their are three levels to the ship. The level acresses are location on each end. Search each level and le me know what you find. Watch for guards. Their pinging everywhere. I'll let you know if you're about to bump into anyone." Asch's serious voice sounded very cute.

"R-Right... thanks!" Asch doesn't respond, but it doesn't bother him.

It was an hour in before he worked the courage to talk to her again. "So... Asch?" He felt stupid "what's up?" Nothing, the mission was going smoothly but stupid Snake had to go and make sense "were... were you always blind?" The only thing he personally knew about her, her really hopes she wasn't going to be offended by his asking, or if it was too painful. "Oh! Yes. My father was I think... I never met him. I grew up on base and they only fixed it so I could write code for them" that was sad "what was it like? To see the first time?" Raiden easily worked around the mission.

  
"It was a relief, really" she tells him. Raiden stuffs a guard into a closet smiling. It felt very strange doing so. "Seven in a patrol upper deck" she says Raiden peaks up, seeing the unit. It takes less then twenty to dispatch the squad "so you like working with computers?" Raiden noticed how his confidence was returning, but hopes to god that it didn't jinx him. "Oh yes, even when I couldn't see. I liked the sound of the keyboards" Raiden could practically hear Otacon's annoying fingers speeding along the mechanical keys, making that awful clicking sound. "Any family?" Raiden leaps down the ladder "first layer cleared."

"A brother, he does what you guys do, except he's bought and paid for" a mercenary then "I haven't talked to him in a while, but I don't think he'd like me doing this- working with you guys" a protective brother. That made Raiden nervous "his name is Ray. He's blind too, but they fixed it for him since he was a mobile asset" Raiden couldn't imagine what her brother looked like, which made him all the more terrified to meet him, if ever.

Snake chimes in about two hours later, saying he's on his last deck and so far he's gotten nothing, Raiden says the same, but speaks too soon. The last deck, right in the back corner, blue prints for an outdated Rex. Raiden called it in instantly and grabbed what he saw before setting the cargo on fire, intending to sink the ship.

There was a himming sound, as is Asch took of her headset, the. A crackle and voices coming a very legs away "they should be on the way, don't worry he's fine" Otacon was loud, sounds like he was smiling "I don't know.. what if Jack needs me?" Asch said his name so sweetly, so nervous "legendary soliders don't need babysitting, if they did they wouldn't be legendary soldiers!" Asch giggles lightly "I guess... I'm just worried about him... I used to look after squads but... he's all alone- it's scary!"

Raiden grabbed the rope, and tugged once, the wince up to the plane, still listening to them talk. "How are the implants? Do you get foggy eyesight?"

"No not at all! It's perfect!" Raiden didn't know she had implants.

It didn't take long for him to get back, he clicked his headset off but now could clearly hear them as he ascended.

"Thank you by the way, this all of t was more then I could have ever dreamt of" Asch was crying as he came up, uncliping the wintch from his belt he saw Otacon embracing her. It made him a little mad, but he had no right to be.

"Ah! Jack!" Asch forgot the doctor immediately, rushing him in a frenzy. If he wasn't expecting the hug they would have toppled over, but he caught her, letting her own excitement wash over him as she gripped his shoulders tightly and laughed "ah you're okay!" He got a cut on the back of his leg that was still bleeding, by his suit hid that, besides some scraps he was fine.

"I am, thanks too you" this time, she blushed, it matched her eyes. Raiden felt like kissing her, but wouldn't dare.


	11. Venom Boss Dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vemon snake/original character

Missions took up most their time, causing what little leisure time they had to be precious.

Snake usually got home a few days after her, they got good at making their schedules match well enough they would have a day and night to spent with each other. Every time it was secretive, planned perfectly so they wouldn't ever be interrupted. This time they had three days and Asch almost cried when he told her.

They were careful, they would pass each other on base, he would nod making it look ole he was acknowledging all the soldiers and she would too, then later she would sneak into his room and spent their time as they wished.

This time Asch was sitting atop him, kissing his face and giggling. Snake adored her affections, letting her peck his face while smiling "I'm so happy" she squeaks "three days with you" they could spend all their time in his room, no one would be looking for her, nor him for that matter. It began routine for people to leave Snake alone when he got back, as if anyone would pester Big Boss on his short break.

They were almost naked, the base was scorching mid afternoon. Asch had on one of his spare shirts and yellow panties while Snake himself had loose sweats and no shirt, laying down splayed out as they just reviled in each other. Lots of their time was spent just laying like this, whispering sweet things and mission details. Snakes were always more exciting then hers, always coming back with more scars and stories.

Before they started seeing each other Snakes didn't much care about blood and wounds, bullet holes or toren muscles. Now, he had someone to worry over him, Asch always checked him when he got back, worrying like a mother. Snake would laugh at her and promise it was nothing to serious. Snake would too, Asch came home with new wounds, one day she came home with one pink eye and a spit lid and he almost went ballistic. She could see, but it was forever ruined. Ash had such yellow eyes, weighted down by brown making a whisky colour. It looked fantastic. Sill even the pink of her eye was pretty, he told her as much when she was concerned about it.

"I missed you" Snake leans up, capturing her lips in a quick sweet kiss "I did too, how was your day?" They tried to not talk about future work when they had their time together before it. It always made her sad and meticulously count the hours rather then enjoy them. Still, Snake would always kiss her goodbye and gave her an all clear when he knew Miller or Oeclot wasn't about and able to catch her. Nothing worse then them finding her and sending her to the brig because she was in the Bosses room. How fun would that be to explain they were dating.

"It was okay, boring mostly. Helped teach some new recruits a few things" Snake hums, sitting up slightly, thumbing the bottom of her shirt. Asch grins at him, nudging his forehead with her "go on Big Boss-" Snake hungrily steals her lips, pulling the shirt above her waist before throwing it over her head and kissing her again.

They spent hours having each other, making all kinds of loud noises.

"Jesus" Snake hisses, kneading the front of her thighs, back folded over hers as Asch bent over, ass up on his sheets "John!" She wails, eyes rolling. The wet slap of their thighs could be heard echoing off the walls as Snake punished her with his thrusts. Somtimes he was sweet, sometimes he was harsh. Tonight they both needed harsh.

His cock was drenched him her wetness, his hair was matted with sweat and once they finished they would take a long bath before going to sleep. It was nearing three in the morning, Asch endured a few more ruthless thrusts before she went over the edge, screaming his name in pleasure, sending him over seconds after.

There was a long pause of just panting and shivering before he rolled off, carrying the sheets over them both "love you baby" he whispers, breathless, Asch clings to his flesh, nuzzling his shoulder "love you too" she mutters. They stay like this a while, before the sweat cakes and dries, Snake was used to this. The tight feeling of sweat over skin, Asch however was quickly disgusted by their dirty flesh.

"Such a lady" he teases, smacking her ass as she scurries into his attached bathroom, yelping a curse word at him as he follows, darting inside before she decides to lock him out.

Their bath was long and endulging, Snake loved her hands on him, washing away the filth and lovingly rubbing his skin. They almost fell asleep before Snake thought better of it. Asch would hate how her fingers and toes prune, so he drains the tub as they still sit, grabbing a towel for them both and drying the excess water, finally carrying her to their bed.

It had been a long time since Snake considered this his bed alone. From the first day it had become theirs and the left side closest to the wall was hers now and forever.

Or as long as she'd put up with him.

Asch dozily groans, nuzzling and bundling herself in the sheets. Snake snorts lowly, shaking his head as he slots right next to her, wrapping around her.

  
Xxx

Asch liked sitting on him, fucking herself as he hissed and snarls, pawing at her hips they'd just started, it was late in the morning close to lunch whenthey started getting touchy, which brought them to mounting each other, clawing and panting. They marked each other good, always leaving hickies and scratches. No one thought anything of it. Asch remembers being near by when Ocelot asked about it.

"Hmm you got some bruises" Snake played it very cool, shrugging it off "rocks and shit" that was a good enough excuse apparently because he nodded it off like it was nothing, Asch knew if Ocelot couldn't tell a hickie to a bruise then Asch knew they were fine.

They were none the wiser, indulging in each other in desires.

Snake laughs, humming as Asch fucked him, suddenly the door swung open and Snake went into autopilot, launching up and pinning Asch under him, hiding her as the door clapped open. There stood both Miller and Ocelot.

"B-Boss?!" Miller was astounded, Asch heard Snake sigh lightly, still coiled around her. "Wh-What is this?!" Miller quickly became very angry, fist clinching around his cane, Snake wrapped the sheets around Asch's naked body before getting up. Asch coloured bright red as he just stood, naked and sweaty. "What does it look like?" No modesty at all. Asch is mortified.

"You're having sex with a soldier! What are you thinking!"

Xxx

Lots of yelling was happening in his adjoining office, Ocelot was awkwardly hovering at the open door while Asch was sitting on the bed, sheet curled around her. They heard parts of the screaming. Miller said a few choice things that had Snake snapping back. Ash felt sick when they heard "you're fucking an underling!"

"And? Is it just okay for you to do it?"

"I'm not giving them special treatment!"

"What special treatment?"

"Looked pretty special to me!"

There was a crash "you are out of line." Snake hisses the words, "now out!"

  
Asch watched Miller and Ocelot scurry out and Snake bordering on furious.


	12. Raiden dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING 
> 
> mentions of rape
> 
> Raiden/female character

People live hard lives. Some are still victims to their pain and suffering, some must live with the memories daily.

  
Asch takes a long drag on her cigarette, hating the taste, but needing something to feel beside the numb headache.

She tried to sleep, tried every night. It's all the same in the end. Hard lives come back no matter how far they seem away. And he's there, again and again. She was a child, she didn't understand the bleeding between her legs. They did, they were cruel.

It's the second time in her life she's been back here, not there. Not with the past, but there in the Iraqi desert. The past is with her always.

It was below freezing, but she ignores it, hardly feels the wind. The only time she acknowledges it is when it whips so strong she had to relight her bud. Her cheeks protest, stif and cold as she stretches them to take another inhale.

His face was handsome, really handsome. He could have gotten any girl willingly, but he decided to have her. His hair was black, feathery soft looking, Asch never touched it, never felt anything except the bite of the rope in her palm. She had permanent scars of perfect imprints. He had wild green eyes that would shame even the brightest grass, he made Asch look at him. His lips were rosy and plump, she never felt them, only teeth.

Asch has those markings everywhere. Even after all these years she still finds new ones.

It hurt, once.

Today it feels numb. She survived.

He liked her hair long, she she cut it short, almost to the flesh of her head. Her friends told her to keep it a little feminine, that men think it's cute, so she did, giving it a little length on the top, making it flick out. It was unkept, they said she was adorable. When she had long hair it hid her face, the scars. Burn marks where hair didn't grow were it was obvious and cuts were exposed. Asch had to look at herself everyday and saw a broken soul.

  
Today another broken soul walks through the door, he looked mad at the world, his body was synthetic but he's eyes were blazing. He looked at her with hatred and it made her stop breathing. His name is Raiden.

Asch curses her weakness, men scared her. Scared her to death. His eyes, they were beautiful, terrifying. Asch stumbled to her room, balling into the floor like a weak child. Shaking until the nothingness comes back.

She flinches at any man who comes close, gulps and can't speak properly when they talk to her.  
She's strong, she thinks. Getting up in the morning is what matters. Being alive. She's alive.

Everyday she goes to her doctor Stell, who tries desperately too undo all her conditioning. They've made little progress in two years, but she can be in the same room with a man, so that's something. Asch fights herself daily, trying not to show any of it, to feel anything else but weak in their presence, to feel angry, superior. Her doctor told her too. That she was the power, that they were worth nothing to her, like her targets.

  
Asch was a sniper, a very good one. Staying away from people was her specialty. She went on solo missions, target practice.

Broken people come together, like they were shattered to fit together.

"I don't need a partner." The team leader is a women named Nel, it was easier to dispute because of this. Her commanding officer looks at her with pity. One of few people who knew, really knew. She rescued Asch. Saw everything, yet still stood by her. "It's not you who needs a partner, it's your partner. He needs backup. This is effective immediately."

Asch felt cold. He.

Raiden has silver hair, just like her. Asch wonders how he got his. Asch was blonde as a little girl, but after... it became white and never went back, not after all these years.

Asch sees her doctor again, spilling her guts about Raiden, this new partner of hers. The doctor says it's good for her, good to be in contact with a man like him. Asch is wounded, but the doctor say he is too. The doctor promises that he wouldn't hurt her, that this man was soft at heart.

Asch, showing a little more progress, relents.

  
Snipers do things to keep their nerves in check, drink heavily, smoke. Asch tried both, but neither of them did much. Nothing was better then numbness, she was steady. Reserved and never missed. They called her ghost. Whether or not it was because no one saw her or because she was outside of their reality, Asch didn't know.

  
Asch stood there, her Barrett fifty caliber at her back, the gun was about as big as she was. "Ready to ship out?" Her team leader asks, looking rather amused by her. Everyone was always amused when they saw the Barrett at her back, mocking her sometimes. Little girl big gun. She supposed it was funny.

"Yeah," was all she offered in response. Asch wonders what a coping mechanism is even before her partner gets there. Does she have one? She should get one. Raiden walks with no sense to shy his steps, steady and thundering, like his codename. He spared a mere glance at her, like he's seen it all, then ignores her grabbing his gear.

"He's good," she wasn't referring to his skill. "Won't hurtcha'" Asch swallows a lump, looking down his profile. Her heart was beating badly in her chest, rattling her ribcage. "Okay," is all she says again.

The sniper wasn't heavy now, not after years of strapping it to her back, holding the butt to her hip. Her friends loved having pictures of it. She even smiled for one of them. Asch cleans the barrel lovingly, the only loving thing she's ever done.

"Looks powerful," from the side her partner speaks, a rough raspy voice, but sounds soft all at once. Asch opens her mouth, hand straining against the long barrel. "It is." That was the hardest two words she ever spoken. Her doctor would be proud. "Blow a mans head clean off," he muses. Asch allows him to look at it without trying to shy her weapon away.

"If I'm close enough." He grunts and it sends shocks up her spine, painful reminders, "lets not get you close then."

  
Asch is on her belly, breathing barely as she follows her partners movements. She has killed four men so far, making lines in the dirt as he continues on, doing his part and ripping through the outpost. Asch takes another shot, the rifle bangs into her shoulder, but she doesn't make a sound. Used to the feeling. It seems she was far enough away to not blow their heads off, but split in a comical way they did. Raiden knew where she was stationed and gawks at her, because he knows she looking. Blood spattered all over his face and front. Asch makes another line in the dirt.

At the end of it he's back on the plane, whipping the blood off his body, smearing it to an ugly brown. Asch is notching the side of her gun, carving five lines along with the rest. Raiden watches her do it, curious. "People you've killed?" Asch blows on the silver side, dusting away the chips. "Yes." She says to him, sanding down the marking with her fingers, feeling the lines.

"That's a lot. How many?"

There's a beat of silence.

"Not enough."

They don't talk much, he and Asch. The doctor is happy enough she can work with him, but says that she's goning to push Asch into speaking too him one day, making a friend of him. Raiden doesn't try to talk to her much. Asch tells the doctor she likes his prett eyes and silver hair. Her doctor smiles at that.

Asch was given a file about her partner, commander promised to leave all her tragic past out of the file he was given, since he didn't need to know. It says he had a girlfriend, that she miscarried and married another man. That he was confidents with the legendary Solid Snake. Asch wonders what her file says.

  
Raiden still looks at her the same way, as if her commander was truthful in not disclosing her brutal rape and torture. He asks her why she changed her hair colour, blonde was nice.

"It is," she agrees, puzzling him. "I just like silver," his face holds a smile for a second, content with her answer before it becomes bemused, "you were a child soldier too?" That's what her file must have said instead. "Yes." Asch almost couldn't bare to lie, fabricating a less worse past then the one she was given.

  
Raiden nods slowly, "what we do with our future is what matters," his hand gently touches her knee. Asch feels threatened, terrified in that moment. What was he suppose to do? What did he want? No. Raiden didn't want anything she snarls to herself. Her doctor said this was friendly. They mastered friendly touching the first week she was there. Asch hisses through her teeth, Raiden doesn't think of the real reason she does it, rather he squeezes her knee, reassuring her. At least, that's his intent. What actually happens is worse.

Internally she's screaming, begging for it to stop, but outwardly she plays it as cool as a summer breeze. Relating. He was relating to her fabricated struggles, because he was a child of war.

"Did you have anyone? I... lost my family." He meant Rosemary and their unborn child. "Yeah," she musters, looking hollowly at the interior of the plane, "he had the prettiest green eyes..."

  
Asch was screaming at her doctor, crying inconsolably.

"What's your future Asch?" This was a game they played when Asch was in a bad place, Asch had to tell her doctor what she wanted, what she saw in the future.

"I... I-I want a... a house in... in the woods-" she starts, hiccuping horsily "and what else?" Asch struggles, trying to imagine her far away heaven. "A... a husband and... and a baby-" "yes I know. But how will you have those things?" Asch wipes her eyes, the feeling of normality sinks back, "I will work harder."

The doctor smiles, "very good."

  
His face was very pretty, Asch sees him smile more often and it tugs at something deep in her, she doesn't know what it is, she doesn't tell her doctor.

  
One mission he brought her a drink, cold and rich alcohol. "It was my favourite before." Asch knew he couldn't eat now, she takes it gratefully, it was dark, very smooth rum. Asch appreciates the taste of it, humming around the lip of the glass. He looks relieved.

  
It's been a year and Asch calls Raiden Jack, because they are friends and he asked her too. Doctor Stell is over the moon. Jack jokes with her now, she's able to find it funny. His touches aren't so toxic as they once were, it's okay.

Then they had a close call with death. Jack was a soldier, he shouldn't be so emotional about the things he is, but when they get back to the safety of their plane, he's shuttering, apologizing. He screwed up, almost got her killed. Asch knows he's sorry, the broken look upon his face says it all. Asch has been good enough to even touch him. Patting his shoulder in a friendly way, but her open arm gives him opportunity for more.

Asch has never felt so shocked in her life time, the way his body presses to hers in a desperate hug, his face is hiding her in neck and the soft tousle of his hair tickle her face. "I put you in so much danger, I'm so sorry. I won't ever do that again." Asch doesn't want him doing this now. His breath was warm. Caressing her skin.

She wills herself to respond, she has too. "It's okay. It's not your fault-" he only hugs her tighter, holding her tenderly despite the grip. "It is its..." his face comes away from her neck and Asch was so unprepared.

His lips press hastily against hers, the need and upset causing them to bang into the desk behind her, Asch grabs his forearms, too scared to do anything. Submit. Her mind commands her, and she does. Just like before.

  
Her doctor wants to give her a gold star, outrageous in her happiness, it was almost unbearable to Asch. Word has roused around the base that their moment together didn't go unnoticed, her friends are giggling messes, none the wiser to her past. They said he was so handsome, that he was so sweet and looked really good with his hands.

Doctor Stell said it was natural to feel attached to him, at least when Asch finally told her about what his smile does to her. "Attraction is good. He is very good." The doctor was chief of her wellness, that nothing went passed her when it came to Asch and her wellbeing. Doctor Stell must have been the one who set their partnership up in the first place.

"Jack is a very gentle man, do you like him?" Of course Asch liked him, she would have never come this far without him. "Yes," she didn't understand what kind of question that was until her doctor got a look about her, "as more then a friend?" Asch has never felt love before, at least if that's what her doctor is implying to her. Did it feel like this?

"He doesn't know me. Not the real part anyway." Her doctor rests back into her chair. "But you know him. Don't you?" She did. Jack talked to her about his life while she lied about hers. He told her about the legendary solider Snake and his time on the Tanker, how scared he was. He even told her about Rosemary and the fallout. He said it was for the best and that she had moved on, while he... he was still alone.

Asch told him her fabricated past and lied to his face.

"Yeah," she offers, her doctor nods with a smile, "why don't you tell him?"

"Will he be my friend anymore if I do?" Her doctor ponders her question, "we can help him understand. He cares for you, you care for him. He will see."

  
Jack walked up to her, face a little flush as he notices the teasing whispers coming from the soldiers around them. "Hey," he says awkwardly, "hey" Asch was just as awkward. "So before when I..." he tries, breaking off and cringing, "when you kissed me." Jack nods, looking thankful she said it. "Yeah... I wasn't thinking clearly I- fuck." The way he said that word made her squeeze her legs together, the feeling was strange, a pleasant buzz. Her cheeks become dark.

"I meant..." his eyes close, "do you want to go out?"

  
Doctor Stell was working with her to find a good time to tell Jack the truth. She was very happy that Asch had agreed to see Jack outside of a friendship state, going on a date with him meant a whole new world of possibilities. More recovering.

"You should tell him before you go out together." It was solid advice.

  
Asch didn't listen.

Now she was sitting against his arm, watching but not really paying attention the movie he suggested to go see. It was all fine and he was warm. The girl on the screen was grabbed, pushed into a wall, Asch tensed and Jack thought it was just because it was scary movie, so he comforts her, pulling her closer.  
The theatre was nice, one with those sofa seats that made movie watching intimate. Asch liked the drinks and food being brought to them and even let Jack feed her.

This was too much, the pit feeling in her stomach, "let go!" She shouts, struggling away, Jack is bewildered, so are other movie goers, some shouting annoyances at her. "Asch- wha-" she stumbled back, knocking a tray of drinks. She bolts for the exit, knowing where it was at all times because of her sniper training.

Know your escapes.

Asch is panting, muscles coiled as she darts out, she needs to hide. Her instincts were screaming at her to hide. She pins between two buildings, looking for an upwards escape route. She knew how to climb even the most bare walls.

Raiden catches her before she has the chance, "Asch-" she has the most panicked expression he's ever seen. "I'm sorry I didn't know that movie would scare you," he has his hands outstretched, hoping she could come to him. Asch couldn't be more in a rock and a hard place.

  
Her chest is hammering a mile a minute with her breathing, almost vibrating at sheer speed. She can't breathe, it was too much. "Hey hey-" he says in such a beautiful voice, "I'm so sorry, let me take you home, please?" Asch doesn't make a move, but it all comes flooding out like a gushing wound.

"I was raped!" Jack is so shocked he can't even close his agap mouth, "everyday whenever he wanted- he'd let his soldiers have turns." She's screaming, crying like the child she felt like. "I... I lied to you, about it all- I... I was ten they- they kept me until I was sixteen, until Nel..." Jack's eyes were as wide as the overhanging moon, Asch was curling into herself.

"Can I touch you?" He was alarmingly calm, still holding his arms out but making no advance forward, "can I take you home?" Asch wipes her eyes, letting Doctor Stell's game come back to her mind. Cottage on the beach, a handsome boy and pretty girl filing her mind. Jack, in the water splashing while looking at her with absolute love.

"Please," she all but begs.

Raiden collects her in his arms and lets her cry, holding onto his black shirt.

  
The cat was out of the bag. The jig was up. Criminal caught red handed.

Whatever it was called, Asch felt naked. Vulnerable.

Jack gave her to doctor Stell, it was nothing short of a train wreck. The broken cars and streaming tracks, toppled rocks and all the like that accompanied train wrecks.

A mess, terrible, awful, putrid mess.

  
The doctor didn't berate her, wasn't upset. She was proud, they played the game again and was happy to know Asch was making it bigger, giving it life. Fantasies were good to have if they were reachable goals. This game had developed from fantasizing about getting up in the morning and showering too family and moving on, Asch had done the showering and getting up. So the next step was making a new reachable goal.

"Was he upset?" Asch shook her head delicately, "he wanted to take me home..." the doctor looked brightened by this fact. "Do you still want to see him?" Desperately so. Asch nods quickly, the doctor waves her hands, in gestures that it was okay to leave.

 

Jack was standing by the office, a lost look on his face until she approaches. "I'm sorry..." she says first, he gives her a puzzled look, "you're apologizing? Too me?" Asch is confused, "yes.. I should have told you I lied... about everything." Jack smirks, leaning against the wall, "everything?" Asch stutters at his knowing expression.

"Are we okay...?" He asks her, a little serious, Asch nods frantically, "did you... want to finish our date? I still have to take you to dinner you know. Although the restaurant might be angry we're two hours late..." Asch was bewildered by his statement, "you still... want to go out with me... after I-" he chuckles, shrugging his shoulder, looking at her with amusement, "of course. Why wouldn't I? This doesn't change anything... does it?"

Asch isn't sure it does, "I mean. I know now at least. If you wanna talk about it- not... it but what I shouldn't or... we shouldn't be doing." That was... nice. Asch never had a choice in what was done to her, who touched her or how. "I can ask your doctor or we can talk about it... or go along with it-" his shrugs, gesturing with his hands "whatever you want."

  
Whatever you want.

  
Asch shutters the remainder of breath in her lungs, pawing at his shirt and catching the edge. Raiden pauses, unsure of what to do. Asch pulls herself up on her toes, looking at him, Jack gets the idea and falls forward, Asch kisses him, Jack pulls an arm around her, yanking her a little closer so she's up against his chest.

It's passionate and sweet, Jack parts with a little huff, "so dinner?"

  
Asch couldn't talk about it, was too scared too, but Raiden was satisfied with it anyway. They would wing it, like he said before.

Their partnership wasn't affected at all, they were professional and chaste. The base knew they were a thing since he kissed her in the wreck room.

  
They were spending a lot of time out of work, Asch liked it a lot because he always had something interesting planned. Unfortunately the phrases, sorry, can't and it's okay became very frequent in their everyday lives. The most Asch could ever muster was sitting in his lap and kissing him a little heavier then usual before she froze up and started to cry again. It was something, her doctor told her it was wonderful.

  
"Do you want to be intimate with Jack?" Asch swallows, nodding slowly, she knew he wanted it, wanted to have more. "Yes," Doctor Stell nods, "Asch now. If you can. I would like you to be more... inimate with him. Try letting him take lead and... try things. And I want to recommend another specialist, a colleague of mine. Doctor Daniela Amere. I can book you onto see her this afternoon. She can help you figure your intimacy with Jack..."

  
Asch was their sniper, the best sniper in the country unrivialed by anyone. Nel was under the command of EVA and they wanted her to be as well as possible, because snipers even half decent ones were rare. They would go to hell and high water to make sure she could hit her targets and a sex doctor wasn't even the furthest they had gone yet. They fired male employees because of her. Asch was grateful, too grateful for words.

Doctor Amere was very pleasant in their first meeting. "I have heard that you wish to start being physical with your boyfriend," Asch nods, colouring red. The doctor smiles, "I am glad to hear this. What have you done with him?"

Answering her questions were harder then Asch thought, the mixture of bile and upset sent her over the river when she had to tell the doctor in detail how he's touched her.

The doctor listened though, offering nothing until she finished. "I'm glad to hear he knows what's happened, that he isn't pushing you for anything. Do you feel pressured to have sex with him?" God no. Asch didn't feel any sort of pressure with Jack. "No..." the doctor writes it down, humming.

"Then why do you want too?" Because he was pretty and his hands were warm and all the nice things those crap romance novels say. Jack was something right out of one of those, handsome and strong. Asch told her the less flustering truth of the two. "I want... a life together. I want children and him... I want too be able to touch him without crying."

"That's a very good thing to want... I want you to try something for me."

  
Asch didn't tell Jack she was seeing someone to help her. Asch wasn't sure she was even going back to the doctor after what she suggested.

"I want you to go home tonight and explore yourself." Asch didn't know how and the doctor sent her off with a video to borrow. It was the most awkward thing she had to sit through, but now at least had an idea. The video wasn't suppose to tell her exactly what too do, the doctor said to do what felt good.

So there she was, laying naked under her sheets, legs bent and spread. Asch touches her lips, feeling how soft they are. She gasps at her own tender touch, squirming. This was completely new.

The doctor said to imagine Jack and that was easier said then done. She thought about him and got scared, had to stop for a while until she could do it again.

The doctor said to stifle nothing and let her own pleasures free her. So Asch didn't muffle her moaning.

"Jack..." she gasps, arching her back. It was getting slick between her fingers, wetter as she swirled her digits along her lips. Her hole flexed, twitching around nothing, throbbing to be full. Asch slowly pushed her finger inside, feeling heat. It felt good, "oh... oh Jack," Asch could see him, a loving expression on his face, his arm jerking as if it was his fingers.

"That's it," he whispers in her ear, "you look beautiful." Asch shivers, pushing a second finger inside, shaking in pleasure. "You're so wet and warm, just for me," Asch nods as if he's actually there, "please," she begs her imagination, plunging inside her cunt. Jack doesn't answer her, but she tumbles down the slope, "Jack!" It's a broken wail, relief. Her first orgasm. Asch has never felt something so nice.

  
Asch liked to hold his hand, it was bigger and soft, no rough bumps or scraps like other men, no his was welcoming and nice. Pudgy to her poking fingers. He's got a look about him, a tiredly amused one, it was a long day.

"Do you wanna nap?" His voice is a little slurred, dazed in just the right way. "You can, I'm not very tired." His nod is honest as he sinks down. Asch is shocked for a moment before she understood what he's doing, he pillows her lap, skull fitting snugly between her plush thighs. Asch lets him, actually comfortable with it.

Jack sighs, arm stretched out and curled into her body, fingers brushing the small of her back. Asch likes his soft hair, plays with it while he sleeps, Raiden makes almost purr like sounds as she mushes his hair at the roots.

Asch liked the way he looked sleeping.

  
They were in his room and Asch had nodded off against the headboard of his bed, hand still warm and in his hair. It wasn't until later that evening she was woken by soft kisses across her cheek, "mhm-" she manages, blinking at Jack's playful smile and rested look. His hair was still mushed and looked silly, "hello beautiful," that strikes a cord in her stomach, making her twitch into a smile.

"Hi," she mumbles, he nuzzles her cheek "sleep okay?" Asch nods, stretching and cracking bones, sighing through her nose.

"Good," he peck her lips, intending to get up, Asch grabs the fabric of his shirt, holding it as he moves away. Jack looks down at her hand, then back at her puzzled. Still, he allows her to move him, pulling him until he was over her, mouth inches away from her own. His body held inhuman strengths, but he allowed her to puppet him between her legs. Although he seemed drawn to the motion, fitting carefully.

  
Asch kisses him again, one of the few things she can initiate between them. He willingly gives it back, kissing her with a little more intensity then she had. His hand crawls up her thigh, pressing on its side. Asch gasps into the kiss as he takes control, pulling her by her thighs into his lap. Her hands roll up his biceps, clutching them for security.

  
Jack groans into her mouth, deepening their kiss, his tongue plays with her lip, Asch isn't afraid to open to him. For a second he isn't sure it happened, but then goes in with a fever, tongue pushing into her mouth. This was okay. He had never done this before. He only bit her.

Asch feels her cunt squeezing at nothing as he invades her mouth, twisting his very eager tongue into her clumsy one. All too soon he parts, panting like an exerted dog. His was so handsome, her heart struck a beat as she looked at his puffed lips, hers must have been worse by the twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay?" He'd become accustomed to asking, Asch shakes, nodding. "No more?" Asch doesn't know, she feels okay, but that could change on a dime. Her doctors say it's good to keep going on a good feeling, that it was what progress was, Asch decided to see where it would take her.

"M-more..." her voice was shaky, Jack looked both amazed and bewildered at her request, "okay. Tell when when it's too much." Much like most of their encounters Jack doesn't tell her his plans, she wasn't sure if she wanted a play by play anyway. The doctors said to let him lead and know best, all she had to do was when to know when to stop.

Still, he's gentle, kissing her lips again for a while until he seems bored, ready to reach for new strides. His eyes are looking up at her as he travels lower, to her neck. Jack mouths and kisses. Asch jolts at the attention, moaning as he sucks her muscle. Jack pulls her up his body, her groin pressed against his taught stomach. Asch throws her head back, letting him treat whatever he can reach, his words a mumbled hotly against her neck, she can't make out what he says.

His hand adventures to the small of her back, grabbing the edge of her plain shirt, he moves off just enough to ask; "can I take it off?" He's lightly tugging at the bottom of her shirt, showing his intention. Asch breathes in deep, looking at his hooded eyes, the blue of them looked so cloudy and lovely. Asch nods, pulling her arms away to help him.

  
Jack does most of the work, pushing it up over her breasts and off her arms, outing it right next to her rather then throw it on somewhere like the movies. He was so considerate, thinking of that for her. Any moment now.

Jack moves his hand back to her hips, leaning back to admire her. Doctor Amere said to wear and buy pretty underwear, so she picked a pink lacy bra and matching panties. Jack looks flushed, unsure what to do in that moment. Asch doesn't feel nervous for once being exposed like this.

Jack however returns the favour, pulling his own shirt off, tossing it to the foot of the bed. Her friends called it leveling the playing field. It made Asch feel less exposed, so she found the term correct in its nature.

He wetly kisses her collarbone, sucking it minutely before pulling off with a pop. Jack turns them, so he can rest his back into the headboard. He doesn't miss a beat, returning to his debauchery within seconds of adjusting them. It feels nice, his teeth were blunt and naw at her skin rather then savagely rip her apart. The palm of his hand scales up, resting under the clips of her bra while his kisses fall on her breasts. The tops were exposed to his teasing. Jack laves at the pinkish flesh like it was his last meal.

She was shiny with saliva and hickies when he pokes back up, "this too?" His fingers dace along the strap, tugging it. Now that was bold. Asch searches for doubt before allowing him. "Okay," he did it with one hand easily. Asch's friends have told her what trouble men have with both their hands. She supposes they were right about Jack being good with his hands.

The straps around her shoulders loosen and collapse down her arms, Jack tugs lightly, taking off the bra and also placing it close by. His inspection is awestruck. Asch mewls as his thumb brushes over her rosy nipple.

His hand cups the underside, testing the weight. Jack seems pleased by the hungry look in his eye. He wasn't subtle about the way he licked his lips either. "Okay?" He wonders, looking at her chest. "Mhm-" his hands were so warm, "yeah..." she was breathless, he grins pulling her up.

  
Jack did few very abrupt things, she assumed because anything could shock her into shutting off and crying, but this was a good surprise. His long tongue licks out of his mouth, catching her nipple on it's way. Asch squeals, bucking into him. His arousal was clear as day and it didn't make as catatonic. It as the fifth time she felt his excitement and the third is hadn't scared her. Progress.

  
Jack grins against her, suckling at the tender flesh. Asch's eyes lull back and her hands grip his head, tugging at his hair. Jack groans, egged on by her.

His lower half is grinding, needy and warm as his wet mouth makes a few more bruises along her skin as he travels to her neglected nipple. The one he just left already growing cold as the air hit the saliva.

  
Asch feels boiling, too hot. "W-wait," she manages, Jack lets up immediately, looking at her with utmost concern, "stopping? I'll stop- I'm sorry-" "n-no... just hot." A smile spreads over his cheeks, "keep going?"

"P-please," he made her say please. Forced her to ask politely for her raping, Asch thought she would go back to those moments, she almost did before his voice rang out in a pleasant purr, "pretty girl likes my mouth hmm?" He sounds smug, happy. Asch's mouth goes dry, nodding dumbly. Raiden's eyes grow heavy, "may I use it again?"

  
Asch shutters, nodding with her whole body, jostling them. Jack returns, his cheeks hallow a little as he suckles. Asch whimpers, her hands were sweaty and threading through his hair at the sides of his face, pushing passed his ears. Jack likes the tugging at his neck, how she's twirls the scruff at the back. His hand tugs at her pants, skimming just under the band.

"Can... can I take them off?" Asch's breath hitches, face flushes. This was very bold.

  
"Okay."

  
Asch feels the cold wet kisses on her belly where Jack was kneeling. He was bare, almost naked like her, save for his boxers and her pink panties. Jack liked them, a lot by the dark circle where the head of his cock was pressed to the fabric. Asch had seen many cocks in her life, little ones and large ones. Her throat was scarred by them as was the rest of her inimate parts. The doctor that handled her said she could still have children, that nothing was damaged inside. It all worked properly, like she was never ravaged.

Jack asked before he did anything too big. But unlike stripping clothes or playing with her breasts he did not warn her when his flat tongue licked up her clothed slit. Asch shrieked, bucking toward his mouth. Jack hums sweetly, craning his neck too look up at her. "Good?" Very good. Electric. Asch has never felt something like that before.

  
"Please... again!" Jack obliges, snugly fitting between her legs.

  
Jack can taste her wetness, excitiedly tugging at the sides of her panties, forgetting himself and wiggling out of his own briefs. Asch was arching, shoulders pressing heavily into the pillows. "Off?" He rasps, cock bobbing between his legs, almost throbbing painfully. Asch can't even verbally agree, only nodding frantically as she wiggles.

  
Jack peels them off, paying close attention to removing them and placing them atop her other clothes. Her cunt was shiny, pretty and her pubic hair matched brilliantly. Between her lips was a quivering hole, leaking.

  
Jack felt hot, his breath was heavy.

Jack returns to his spot between her legs, blowing warm air against her mound. Asch shivers, gripping at the sheets. Jack kitten licks her hole, waiting for the negative reaction he knew was going to come. She was doing really well, Jack was proud of her.

  
But finally, he let his lust overtake and consume her. Roughly wiggling his tongue and devouring her wetness. Asch goes along with his direction, reacting excitingly. Jack takes her hand and pulls it too his hair, letting her tug roughly at his roots.

"Oh- oh-oh...!" Her toes curls, balls of her feet digging in his back, moaning with each swipe and wiggle of his tongue. She was getting slicker, it was running down his chin as he lapped and sucked at her. "Jack..." Asch breathes, chest heaving. Jack hums against her, quickly turning and billing at her thigh, giving a little tingle of pain before delving back.

  
Asch whines breathlessly, thrusting into his face. Jack lets her go wild, holding her hips lightly. Jack holds his tongue straight letting her fuck it while coming down from her high.

  
It wasn't until after he was given his tongue back, sat up and wiped his mouth did she panic.

  
Deer in headlights, chest contracting wildly, the terrified but far away look that had him halting, equally panicked.

Asch gasps out, a terrified mewl, backing up and kicking her feet to propel her into the bars that were on the end of his bed. "Asch Asch, it's okay-" he attempts to salavge the situation, backing himself up, spine ridged and straight.

Asch knocks her legs together, trying to hide herself. Jack holds his hands up, as if to calm a cornered animal.

"I-It's too dark! I c-can't see you... I.. I see-" Jack flicks the lamp light on, knowing exactly what she saw. Her chest hallows out, she strains to breath right. "It's me, it's Jack- just me Asch." Raiden was working on instinct, his brain going into overdrive and shutting off completely. His muscles knew what to do and he tried too look at passive and unthreatening as possible.

Asch curls, sitting up now, crying her eyes out. "I ruined it," she chides, Jack shakes the fog from his head, "no no," he coos "no you didn't. You did so good, I'm so proud of you." He ventures over, slides on his knees until he was close enough to kiss her arm.

"Do you need to stop? Should I take you home? Tell me what I can do Asch." Control, give her control. That's all he could offer.

Asch looks at him, a beaten look about her. "I... I wanted too. I really want too!" Jack swallows, touching her. "Okay..." he thinks for a moment, unsure of how he was suppose to fix it. "What do you want? Do you want this?" Asch nods, wiping her puffy eyes, not able to look at him. "Do you want the lights on? We can have them on."

"Please..."

Jack turns the other side table lamp on, further brighten the room, "it's me Asch okay? I'm here, right here. Only me." Asch seems to be feeling better, less broken now then seconds ago. "Come here, please? Do you want to come here? Would you like me too hold you?" Asch frantically nods at his idea, Jack meets her half way. Her naked body presses right against his, but there's nothing arousing about it. Jack squeezes her, anchoring her to the reality around her. The safety of his body and the situation she was really in, rather then whichever horrible memory had played out.

"They'd blindfold me-" she whimpers brokenly, "made sure I couldn't see what they were going to do..." Jack cradles her head, feeling black anger. "You'll always see me," he promises, "it's always me."

  
Asch dips back, wiping her shiny eyes once more, a smile on her face. The kiss she gives him is slow, desperate. Jack indulges, moving forward while making her angle back. His hand drops firmly on the mattress at her side. Without his prodding her legs spread wider, now that was arousing.

Still he parts with a curious brow tilt, to which she shyly replies; "I... like your hands..."

"Oh..." he breathes, understanding.

  
Raiden lets her crash into the pillows again, fingers prodding at her wetness. Jack sinks forward, resting his forehead against hers so she can see him clearly. Asch's face turns crimson as the warm digits pushed into her hole, curling expertly.

Jack can feel every jolt, hitch in her breath and shiver as he thrusts his fingers teasingly, having no intention of fulfilling her need. "Will you-" he begins, adding pressure to her silly walls "-let me inside?" He wanted to be between her legs, wrapped around her tight heat. Asch shutters at his question, bidding inti his forehead.

  
Jack removed his fingers. Quickly finding the condom, rolling it on his aching member. Asch lays there, almost like an angel against his pillows. "Yes?" He pleads, palming his cock. The tip ghosts between her lips, he knows Asch can feel it. "Yes."

Raiden is satisfied with her response and pushes inside with utmost care and gentleness. Raiden keens, back arching as his whole length seats inside. Asch is shaking, eyes wide, "me..." he chokes, "it's me-" a quiet shutter, Asch grabs him, clawing at his forearms, "it's okay?" Asch gasps, nervously "it... it's okay."

Raiden captures her lips, quaking his hips, listening to anything that would sound negitive. Asch's hand crawls up his chest, feeding through his scruffy hair. "Oh..." she squeaks, pulling her legs wider.

  
"Feels okay?" Raiden chokes, stopping himself from moving too much. Asch's legs are shaking and her face is in full bloom. "Yes... it's- it's okay." Raiden cants his hips, gauging a reaction. Raiden went slow, careful. His hands rested on either side of her head. Jack wetly kisses her jaw, dipping his head into her neck. Listening to her pant.

  
Raiden relishes this, thrusting mindlessly.

"Can I... can I hold you?" Asch croaks, sweaty hands slipping off his shoulders. "Yeah... okay- yeah, yes." Raiden moves away, sitting on his knees, looking over her profile. Her chest was flush and the way her legs bent open. The way his cock was safely hidden. Jacck gulps.

"Up, c'mere" watching Asch move to was mesmerizing, Raiden helps her along, getting her to sit on his hips. His cock goes deeper, Jack groans. Asch leans into him, almost boneless, "okay?" Asch nods against his throat. Raiden starts again, lifting her hips and jabbing his own up. Asch mewls, wiping her hands down his body, grabbing his sides for leverage.

"...didn't do this-" she mumbles against him, Raiden slows, humming in question, she repeats with more clarity "he didn't do this," Jack's breath hitches, "no him," he prods, "just us, okay? It's just us-" he hisses, breathing harshly. Asch mouths at his skin, "us..."

  
Asch shivers as she comes, Jack stills, emptying inside the condom. He stays seated inside her, the warm wet feeling tingles his softening cock.

  
Asch flexes her hand, her fingers itch. Jack is muttering need to know things in her ear as she awaits her target. She exhales, feels the wind in her cheek and swallows her spit. Pulling the trigger, the bullet tears through the wood, splintering it. Just beyond the wooden wall, a window shows her blood spatter.

"Show off," she hears in her ear. "Could've waited for him to actually be in front of the window." She snorts, flicking the bipod feet up to the belly of her rifle, "alright sharpshooter see you at the rendezvous."

Both of her doctors were very happy to hear she and Jack had sex. Asch was even proud of herself too. It was everything all in one night. She didn't have to build up to it either.

"There's my sniper," Jack pecks her cheek as he passes over her, coming to sit in the empty chair, "did you want to do something tonight?" Asch always wants to do something. "I wanna try this tie out place-"

  
"Ghost?" Commander Nel was standing by with a cup of coffee. "Yes commander?"

"We have important, personal news."

Asch insisted Jack be allowed into the room, her doctors said she was attached, but since she had the temperament of the sniper it wasn't unhealthy. Snipers were independent, forming attachments was good because of their lone wolf behaviour.

  
"It's not clear... we aren't sure how it could be possible," Nel says, chewing a toothpick, "what?"

"The man who tortured you. He's alive."


End file.
